The Flute Player
by Benji-0310
Summary: All Grace ever wanted was to play the flute and help her family. Her wish is granted, but not in the way she had ever dreamt of. After being found by Kanda one night she is suddenly thrown into the life of fighting Akuma and finding innocenes. That's not all that she must fight! oc / Kanda. Slight Lavi/oc.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own D gray-man, just my oc(s)!**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my -Man fic. I haven't really decides if it is going to be a Lavi oc or a Kanda Oc. There is a poll of it on my profile. So far it is Kanda: 3 and Lavi: 1. It will be up until the sixth. **

**Also, I apologize for any miss-spellings and grammer mistakes. My laptop broke and I am writinf this with my Iphone.**

* * *

A light whistle like sound could be heard coming from the middle of a small town as an old man played a silver flute. Many small children had gathered around him smiling wide at the beautiful music he was playing.

A girl of seventeen named Grace walked out of a flower shop in wonder of where the music was coming from. She could see the crowd and smiled upon seeing the old man, who was her Grandfather. She should had known the old man was the one who was making the beautiful music.

Grace had heard him play it ever since she was a little baby. She walked away from the shop and over to the crowd. The girl stood by and waited till the song to be over. When the song was over her Grandfather began to cough.

Worried about her Grandfather's health Grace rushed to his side.

"Grandfather, you are still ill." she told him as she placed a hand on his back.

"I am fine, Grace. Do not worry about me." he told her with a smile on his face, "I made enough money for dinner tonight."

Grace gave him a small smile.

"Alex? Alex? Are you out here playing that damn flute of yours?" Sarah, the wife of the old man and Grandmother of Grace shouted as she walked through the crowd.

"Over here, Granny!" Grace shouted as the 5'0 old woman ran out of the crowd.

"You should be in bed, Alex! You are still ill." Sarah told her husband as she looked up at him.

"But I had to work, so we could eat." he wheezed and looked at Grace, "Take these coins and buy some things for dinner tonight."

Grace nodded her head and took the coins from him.

"And this flute too. I don't want him sneaking off again with it." Sarah told her tossing the silver instrument at her.

Grace caught the instrument and turned around leaving her Grandparents behind. She walked through the town passing many people as she made way to the market. She had accidentally bumped into a man dressed in white. She quickly apologized to him and continued in her way.

At the market she bought items for a stew that her Grandmother was famous for making.

"And it was huge!" Barry the son of her neighbours shouted.

Grace stopped and listened to what he had to say.

"What exactly happened?"

"I was out in the forest helping my old man cutting wood for the fire place when I heard this most beautiful sound. It was like an angel playing a flute." he said with a dreamy look on his face, "I was looking around for the source when I saw these giant monsters flying in the sky. They seemed to be mesmerized by the music. I think I seen one fall asleep."

Monsters? They aren't real. Grace thought to herself as she began to walk home. But what Barry had said would explain those things she saw on occasion when she snuck out at night with her Grandfather's flute to practice playing.

It had only been a month since she began to practice and two weeks since those things began to show. She wondered why they did it. When Grace saw that she was close to home, she stopped thinking about what she had learned.

"I'm home!" Grace called out to her Grandparents.

"Did you have enough?" Sarah had asked her.

"Yes, the butcher even gave us a little extra, because he enjoys Grandfather's music. He says it relaxing." Grace told her with a smile.

"I think he likes you, Grace." The old woman smiled at the blushing girl.

"No, I don 't think so." Grace shook her head as she tied an apron around her waist, "He likes Cordella."

"That girl haven't been acting the same since her Mother died." Sarah said as she cut some carrots, "I catch her sometimes just wondering the town like she is looking for something."

"Well it was hard on her. She probably just needs someone to talk too." Grace said picking up a potato, "I'll visit her tomorrow."

"You're a good girl, Grace." Sarah said giving her Granddaughter a proud smile.

"Well she was there for me when Mama and Papa passed away last winter." she said sadly, "I'd be a bad friend if I didn't return the favor."

"Hey, everyone." Charlie, Grace's older brother shouted as he walked inside of the small home from a hard day of working in the forest.

"How was your day?" Sarah asked her grandson as he walked into the kitchen.

"Wonderful, Mr. McNear said if I keep up the pace, he'll give me a raise next month." Charlie spoke happily.

"I hope he does. It'll mean we can finally get some medicine for Grandfather." Grace said and Charlie nodded his head.

At that moment Alex walked into the room and sat down in a chair.

"Do not waste you hard earned money on an old man like me. You deserve it." he said.

"Grandfather, I am not wasting it on you. I want you to get better." Charlie spoke.

Grace began to chop the potato as her grandfather and brother began to argue. It was like that everyday. After a day of working her brother would come home, and get into an arguement with their grandfather over his health or money.

Grace wanted them to stop their arguments and help her brother with providing for their family. That was why she snuck out at night with her grandfather's flute. She wanted to play just like him, so she could play it in the street for people walking by.

"Those two never stop." Sarah grumbled as she tossed the ingredients into a cooking pot.

"They're both stubborn, but that how our family is." Grace said and Sarah nodded her head.

"That is true." she spoke and the two waited for the stew to be finished as they listened to Alex and Charlie argue.

When dinner was over and the dishes were clean, Grace retired to her room for the night. However she was not going to bed just yet. She waited for thirty minutes, until sneaking out of the house with the flute.

The forest wasn't far from where she and her family live. It was a nice peaceful area with hardly anyone around, beside her neighbors. Before she ran through the tree lines, she looked at her neighbors home to make sure Barry wasn't out.

She didn't want anyone to know just yet what she was doing. Her grandmother would get angry at her for sneaking out and playing that flute. Her grandmother hated that thing ever since her grandfather had found it.

It was annoying and nothing, but junk, her grandmother complained all the time. Her grandfather would just laugh it off and continue playing. Grace knew deep down in her grandmother that she didn't really hate it, she just didn't like her husband sneaking off when he was suppose to be resting.

Grace let out a sigh and sat on a stump of a tree. She licked her lips and raised to flute up to her face. Closing her eyes, Grace began to play.

* * *

**-Black Order- Three days ago-**

* * *

Three people stood in an office that was covered in papers as a man sat behind a desk with a stack of papers in his hands. The man sitting down was known as Komui.

"It has been reported that Akumas have been seen near a small village. One of the finders have mentioned that they noticed something strange about these Akumas. They seemes to be drawn to something in a forest late at night." Komui said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Is it innocents?" Asked a young man with red hair and a bright green eye.

"We believe so. If it is innocents you must find it before they do." Komui said, "In the morning you will leave first thing."

The three nodded their head and walked out of the office.

"Tch, I can't believe I am stuck on a mission with you." A man with dark blue hair muttered the next day as the three men sat on a train.

"It's not that bad, Yuu." The man with the one eye spoke cheerfully.

"Don't call me that!" Yuu, or as he liked to be called Kanda shouted angrily at the other man known as Lavi.

The third memeber of their group shook his head as Lavi provoked Kanda again. The old short man known as Bookman wondered if his grandson had a death wish. Not many people were known to survive against Kanda's wrath.

And so after two days of traveling the three exorcists finally made it to the village. They were greeted by a finder and shown to an inn. Once settled in the finder told them all that he knew.

"There is something in the forest that is drawing the Amuna there late at night. I have even seen some fall asleep and crash to the ground." the finder spoke, "The strangest thing of all music can be hear."

"Music? What kind?" Lavi asked the man.

"It sounds like a flute." the finder told him.

"It could be the wind." Kanda spoke and stood up, "I will be investigating the forest for any sign of Akuma or innocences."

With that the swordsman left. Lavi stood up.

"I'll go with him." Lavi said and left after him leaving Bookman and the finder alone.

"I will investigate the village." Bookman said leaving also.

The finder blinked for a moment before running off to where the two exorcists were.

The three men searched the forest most of that day and found no traces of innocenes. However they did find a few Akumas that had been lurking around. They were easily brought down by the two exorcists.

"I thought a flute could be heard." Kanda commented as they walked through the forest that had darken from the night sky.

"Must've been the wind after all." Lavi said as he glanced at the starry sky.

"It isn't time yet." The finder told them checking his watch, "The music usually starts around midnight or later. It will only last for an hour though."

And when midinight struck a flute could be heard. Lavi and Kanda looked around for the source of it. They couldn't pin-point it.

"Where is it coming from?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know." Kanda muttered as he looked around.

"We should split up then. We'll cover more ground that way." Lavi said and Kanda nodded his head in agreement, even though he hated that the annoying future bookman was right.

* * *

**~The Forest~ Grace~**

* * *

Grace sat there alone with her eyes shut as she played thr silver flute in peace. A slight breeze blew by as she stopped for a moment to rest. She opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of the monster floating in the sky above her.

None of them had been able to get that close to her before. It scared her bit as she saw the white face on it. It's eyes wide and black markings on it. She blinked when it began to move towards her.

Time felt like it had slowed down when something jumped at the monster slashing it in half. Grace stood up and took a step back falling over the stump and landing on her bottom. The monster fell to the ground and a large explosion happened.

Grace sat up ignoring the pain comig for her now sore bottom. Her eyes went wide when she saw the man standing there with a sword. Was he going to kill her like he had killed that monster? She wondered as he noticed her.

The man walked over to Grace and held out his sword with a suspicious look on his face. Grace shook with fear and held onto her grandfather's flute tightly. A strange small glow came from the thing as tears of fear came to Grace's eyes.

"P-please, don't hurt me." she stuttered not noticing the glow as her eye were locked on the swordsman.

"That flute." Kanda muttered as he stared at the flute.

A loud sharp noise suddenly came to his ears. He dropped to his knees as it louder. He covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes while his teeth were clenched.

Grace watched him there wondering what was wrong with the man. The noise did not attack her nor could she hear it. After a moment, she stood up and ran from there. She dodged trees, rocks and tree roots as she ran for her home.

When she made it home, Grace locked her window and put away her Grandfather's flute before going to sleep. However sleep did not find her until the sun began to rise. She couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious man and what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own D Grayman, just my oc(s)!**

* * *

**Grace P.O.V**

* * *

I walked into town exhausted from barely having any sleep. I couldn't get over what had happened last night. That kind of stuff never happened in the village. It was just a boring peaceful place.

Who was that strange man? Why did he slay that monster? Was he going to do the same to me? So many questions swam inside of my head.

I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes as I walked into the flower shop I worked at.

"Rough night?" my boss, Mr. Maes Huggins asked me.

"Kind of." I told him.

I didn't want him to worry about me. He was too kind and sort of like my second father.

I laid myhead on the counter and Mr. Huggins laughed.

"Well you can go home early then." he told me and I shook my head.

"No, I can't. Who will help you close shop?" I asked him sitting up.

"Well just don't over do it, okay?" he said with a kind smile and walked into the back of the shop to work on some of the flowers.

I let out a sigh and rested my head in my hands. I couldn't wait for the day to be over so I go see Cordella. I was worried about my friend and missed seeing her everyday. Ever since her mother had died, she hadn't been around me or anyone else.

* * *

**Town - Kanda, Lavi and Bookman - Third Person P.O.V **

* * *

The three men walked through the town searching for the girl that Kanda had seen the night before. They believed that the flute she had was the innocent that drew the Akumas to the forest and she was it accomadator. (AN: Spelled wrong?)

"So what did she look like, Yuu?" Lavi asked the swordsmen.

Kanda glared at him.

"Don't call me that." he hissed in anger.

Lavi rolled his eye and placed his arms behind his head.

"She was around 5'6, light brown hair and blue eyes. That was all I could see." Kanda told him.

Lavi looked around for any sign of the girl that fit that description, but found none.

"So was she cute?" Lavi asked and Kanda let out a sigh not answering his stupid question.

Bookman just shook his head and stopped when he heard a flute playing somewhere in the town. Kanda and Lavi stopped also after noticing the music.

"That sounds like the flute from last night." Lavi spoke and Bookman nodded his head.

"You'd think she'd be in hiding from last night. She seemed to be scared." Kanda spoke.

"I'd be scared too if you showed up out of no where with that sword." Lavi said as the music began to get louder, "Hm, are you sure it was a girl?"

The three stopped walking as they found the source of the music. An old man stood in the middle of a group playing the flute that the girl had. Seeing that Kanda walked over to the old man.

"Hm?" the old man, Alex paused when he saw the man in black walking over to him, "May I help you?"

Kanda didn't speak and took the flute from the old man. He didn't want to waste time with useless chit-chat. He looked at the flute and saw that it was the exact one he had seen glow.

"Where did you get this?" Kanda asked the old man.

"I found it twenty years ago in the forest. A traveler must had dropped it." Alex told him.

"I saw a girl last night with this flute. Where is she?" Kanda asked the old man.

"What girl?" Alex asked glaring at Kanda.

"I don't have time to play games old man." Kanda told him and Lavi rushed to the rescue.

"I am sorry about my friend here. He is just in sour mood." Lavi told Alex, "It's just he saw a girl last night in the forest playing it and was curious as to who she was because she played so well."

Alex glared at the two suspiciously. He did not trust them. They were searching for his granddaughter for some reason.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea as to what you are talking about." Alex said shaking his head, "I only have a grandson."

"Are you sure it was a girl?" Lavi asked Kanda in a whisper.

"Yes." Kanda said and glared at the lying old man, "Tell us the truth old man."

Bookman stood in the back watching the two younger exorcists question the old man. He could see that the old man was protecting the young girl, and understood why he would.

"I am telling you the truth." Alex told him and then saw Grace leaving the flower shop.

It was too early for her work to be over, and it was a bad time also. If the three men saw her then, she would be in trouble. Alex grabbed Kanda's arm as he saw him turning to leave.

"Give me my flute back." Alex told him and Kanda shook the old man off of him.

"Grandfather!" Grace shouted and the three exorcists turned to her.

Grace started to run to her Grandfather, but stopped when she saw Kanda.

"Run, Grace! Get out of here!" Alex shouted.

* * *

**Grace P.O.V**

* * *

What do I do? I can't leave Grandfather to those men. It is all my fault! I shouldn't have snuck out last night. Maybe if I did run like Grandfather told me do they'll follow.

I turned around and ran. I glanced back to see the two men chasing me. I quicken my pace and pushed my way through the crowd of people in the streets. I shouted out apologies.

"Hey! Grace where are you off too?" the butcher shouted as I ran past him.

I didn't answer as I ran into an alley. I hide behind a crate and listened for them to run by. After a moment heard one of them speak.

"She's fast." One of them said.

"Keep a look out for her." Another said and then they ran.

I stood up and dusted my skirt, before running the opposite way. Why were they wanting to find me so bad? Was it because I had saw what happened last night?

"Hey, Grace why were you running?" the butcher asked as I walked passed his shop.

"Oh, uh..." I began, but he cut me off.

"You weren't being chased by those men in strange coats were you?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes and I don't know why either." I told him.

"Come inside my shop, you'll be safe." he said and I shook my head.

"I can't I have to find my grandfather." I told him and ran.

When I reached the spot where my Grandfather had been, I became worried. He wasn't there. I frowned and looked around. I saw Cordella walking by slowly. I ran over to the girl that was like my sister.

"Cordella have you seen my grandfather around?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No, these men are..."

"Yuu! She is over here!" One of the men shouted as he ran into view.

I froze. They must had did a circle around the area.

"Stop calling me that." the man from last night shouted angrily at the red head.

"Those men." Cordella said eyeing the men with a blank look on her face.

"Cordella?" I said as she started walking over to them.

The men stopped seeing Cordella. The man from last night pulled out his sword and the red head pulled out a... tiny hammer? What was he going to do with that?

"That's far enough." the swordsman told Cordella, abd she stopped a few feet.

I ran to my friend and stood in front of her.

"Don't hurt her! It is me you are after." I said.

I couldn't let her get hurt, because of me. She used to take up for me when we had been children. She still did, but I wasn't going to let do it this time.

"Cordella, get out of here." I told her and glanced at the girl behind me.

She just stood there staring at the two men.

"Grace get away from her!" the red head shouted, "She's an Akuma!"

Akuma? I had heard stories over the years about demons showing up, but those were only stories. Right?

"Impossible." I said and looked at the men, "You are lying! Those are only stories!"

"That thing last night was an Akuma." the swordsman told me, "That thing behind you is no longer your friend."

"Cordella tell them you aren't a Akuma." I said turning to her.

She didn't say anything, only a grin appeared on her face. My eyes went wide and I shook her.

"Tell them! Quit acting like this!" I told her.

Cordella pushed me away and transformed into one of those giant monsters. No! It can't be true. This has to be a nightmare!

The monster above me lowered it cannons at me. I shook with fear as I stared at it.

"Little hammer, big hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow! Extend!" the red head shouted and the tiny hammer grew ten times it side and hovered over me as the Akuma shot giant bullets.

"Get out of here!" the swordsman shouted and I couldn't move. I was frozen with fear.

"Tch, idiot." the swordsman hissed, "Lavi, get the girl out of here. I'll take care of this thing."

The red head nodded and ran over to me as the swordsman ran at the Akuma.

"Come on." Lavi said and helped me up.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the area. But we were forced to stop when another Akuma appeared.

"Here, keep this safe." Lavi said and handed me my grandfather's flute, "It's a thing called innocences. The Akuma want it."

"Why not give it to them then?" I asked him as he swung his hammer at the demon.

"Because our innocences can destroy them. They're known as Anti-Akuma weapons." Lavi said and used the fire stamp on the Akuma.

The creature expolded.

"That hammer of yours, it is an anti/weapon?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Kanda's sword is also a anti-Akuma weapon." Lavi said, "Every innocenes have a accommodator to use it."

"An accommodator? So that means my grandfather's flute will be taken away then. So it's accommodator can use it to fight the Akuma, right?" I asked him looking at the sliver instrument.

"Not neccessarly, because your it's accommodator." Lavi said and my eyes went wide.

"You mean I have to fight Akuma?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"You'll become what is known as an excorcist." And so Lavi explained to me about the Black Order and their goal in saving people, and stopping the Milineum Earl. By the time he was finished Kanda appeared.

"We got the innocences, lets go." Kanda said.

"I'm not leaving. Neither is the flute." I told them as my grip tightened on it.

"Grace, it is your choice to come or not, but more Akuma will come for your innocences. People you care for will be in danger. Do you really want to stay here?" Lavi asked.

Everyone in danger? I looked at my flute and frowned. I couldn't bare to see everyone get hurt, because of me. But what about my family? I couldn't leave them here. Grandfather is sick. Who would help Grandmother with the chores and taking care of Grandfather? Charlie was busy working most of the time.

"What about my family? What will happen to them?" I asked them.

"They'll stay here." Lavi told me.

"I can't leave them. My grandfather is sick, who will help my grandmother? We barely get by and my brother is busy working everyday." I told them.

"You get paid being an exorcist. You can send them some of your money." Kanda said with his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

"As for your grandfather being ill, I'm sure Bookman could heal him. He knows all sorts of things." Lavi told me, "Speaking of the old panda, where is he?"

I let out a sigh and looked at the flute. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and help my family, but if I stayed I would only cause trouble for everyone in the village.

Kanda was right though, if it was true that I get paid for being an excorcist, then I could send them money. Grandfather would be able to get his medicibe and they would be able to eat.

"Okay, I will go, but I want to say good-bye to my family and explain to them about about all of this." I told the two and they both nodded their heads.

And so we began to walk back to my home. The walk was in silence mostly, Lavi spoke once in a while about how everyone was nice at the Black Order and warned me about a man named Komui. He seemed to be a little insane.

When we got home we were met by my brother who was just getting back from work. He stopped and eyed both Lavi and Kanda.

"Who are they?" Charlie asked nodding at the two.

"Oh this is Lavi and that's Kanda." I told him, "They saved me from a monster."

"Monster?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"You are joking right? Monsters aren't real, Gracy." Charlie told me.

"They are real, young man." a short man wearing the same coat as Kanda and Lavi said standing in front of the opened door of oir house.

"There's the old panda!" Lavi shouted smiling wide and the old man quickly jumped at him kicking Lavi in the face.

"How many times must I tell you. Do not call me that." the old man said and walked back to the door.

Both Charlie and I stood there dumbfounded and confused by what we had just witnessed. Kanda seemed to not care about it and followed the old man inside. After a moment Lavi sat up and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he does that all the time." Lavi explained and stood up.

Charlie and I looked at each other before walking inside with Lavi. We stopped reaching the living room. I ran to my grandfather and hugged him. He hugged me back. I was so glad to see him. So glad that he wasn't hurt either.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked looking at us both.

"I'd like to know too." Grandmother said walking into the room.

Grandfather let go of me and looked at the two.

"Grace will be leaving." Grandfather told them and my eyes went wide. He knew?

* * *

**And it is a cliffhanger! How will Grace's brother and grandmother take the news? The poll for the story to be either a Lavi oc or Kanda oc is still up. So far Lavi has two votes and Kanda has three. It will be up until the sixth. Don't forget to review. I love hearing what people think of my stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own D Grayman, only my oc(s)**

* * *

**An: I would like to thank everyone who has fav, followed and reviewed this story. Also a reminder one more day of voting. So far Kanda is in the lead, 4 and Lavi: 2**

**Also I was wondering if this should be a triangle? I am not goid at writing them, but I can try. If so please leave a review. **

* * *

Not long after Grandfather made that annoucement Charlie and Grandmother were telling him that I wasn't leaving. That I was staying there, because I belonged and was safe. However they didn't know the truth.

"No, I don't belong here." I told them, "I belong at the Black Order."

Grandmother and Charlie looked at me with a look of disbelief on their face.

"Black Order? What is that?" Charlie asked.

"It is a organization in keeping people safe from Akumas. We are known as excorcists. Your sister will become one." the short old man said.

"No, I won't allow it! It is too dangerous." Grandmother said shaking her head.

"It's not up to you to decide." Kanda spoke from where he stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"And who are you?" Grandmother asked glaring at the swordsman.

"His name is Kanda. He is an excorcist of the Black Order." I told her and then pointed at Lavi, "And that is Lavi. He too is an excorcist. They both saved me from Akumas that attacked the village earlier." I told her.

"Akumas? Those monsters are only in fairy tales." Grandmother said and I shook my head.

"Cordella was an Akuma." I told her looking down and tears came to my eyes.

I hadn't thought about it until now, but she was dead. Has been for a while now. I should have noticed something sooner! But I didn't. I thought she was just grieving. I am a horrible friend.

"None sense. If she was then," Grandmother began, but I cut her off.

"I saw her transform into one of those things. She tried to kill me, but Lavi saved me." I told her.

"Why would she try to kill you? You are her friend." Charlie asked.

"That wasn't her friend. Just a poor soul trapped in Cordella's body. Akumas are weapons used by the Millenium Earl. They kill humans and are used to find innocences." Grandfather said and we looked at him, "My flute has innocences and it's accommodator is Grace. She will go with the excorcists and learn to use her innocence to help save the world. If she wants too."

"How do you know about that old man?" Kanda asked.

"I told him." the little old man said, "You two should had explained to him first, instead of what you did."

"We didn't have time." Kanda said.

"The youth of today is so impaitent." he sighed.

Kanda looked annoyed by that comment, but didn't say anything.

"So Grace leaves then what? We can't survive with just me making money! Grandfather can't work, he is ill and his medicine is expensive. Grandmother can't work either, because she has to take care of Grandfather." Charlie said, "She can't leave and abandon us. She has responsabilities here and not go off fighting imaginary monsters with men!"

"If I stay here Charlie more Akumas will come for Grandfather's flute. They will kill everyone in the village. That is why I must go." I told him, "As for money, I get paid for being an excorcist. I will send money to you."

"No! You will not leave! As the only sane person in this house, I forbid you too.. oaf." Charlie began, but stopped when Kanda slammed the seath if his sword into Charlie's gut.

"You think you can control her? It is her decision or not to go." Kanda said as Charlie held his stomach while laying on the ground.

"There's no need for violence, Kanda." Lavi said.

"I couldn't stand his shouting." Kanda said leaning against the wall.

Grandmother and I bent down to help Charlie, but he slapped my hand away. He stood up and staggered his way out of the house. I frowned and stood up.

"Let the boy be. He needs some time alone." Grandfather said and I nodded my head.

It would be hard for him to see me go. After our parents had died and we moved in with our grandparents, Charlie had become more protective over me and didn't like me leaving his sight. If I could, I would stay here, but I couldn't.

After an hour of waiting the old man, who I found out by Lavi was named Bookman let out a sigh.

"I will be going back to the inn." Bookman said and left.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Grandmother asked Kanda and Lavi before they could leave, "After all you two did save our little Grace."

"Uh, sure. Thank you." Lavi said with a smile.

Kanda only nodded his head.

"It is no problem. Please have a seat." Grandmother said and then looked at me, "You've had a rough day, Grace. Just sit and rest for a bit. I'll make dinner."

"But, Grandmother I am fi..." I stopped when she gave me a look that shouted 'shut up and listen.'

I let out a sigh and sat down. I laid the flute onto the table and looked at it. I couldn't believe that it was a weapon.

"Surprising isn't it?" Lavi said and I looked up at him, "That a simply looking instrument can be used as a weapon."

I nodded my head and touched it gently.

"How can I use this as a weapon?" I asked, "I don't know how to fight."

"From what I saw last night and from the information that has been gathered. Your flute uses some sort of soundwaves." Kanda said.

"So that is why those Akumas were gathering around in the forest. I was making them come." I said feeling guilty that had caused so much trouble and putting everyones life at risk.

"Hey, don't look so sad. You didn't know." Lavi said and I looked at him at him.

"I know, but I put everyone at risk." I told him.

"Don't blame yourself, Grace." Grandfather said walking into the room, "It is pointless. No one had gotten hurt."

"No, but they could have." I told him.

"Your grandfather is right, Grace. Blaming yourself is pointless. There are things you can't control." Lavi told me, "Trust me, I know."

I nodded my head and looked at the window. The sun was beginning to set and Charlie hadn't returned yet. Something in the pit if my stomach didn't feel right.

"I'm going to go look for Charlie." I said and stood up.

"Grace, he needs time to think." Grandfather said.

"I know, but I'm worried about him." I told him and grabbed my flute.

I guess I could call it mine now. Grandfather won't be able to keep it anymore. Well Grandmother finally got what she wanted. That flute to be gone.

"Let me come with you. It's dangerous out there." Lavi said standing also.

"No, that's okay. I know this place like it was the back of my hand." I told him.

"We are coming." Kanda said and walked out of the house.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Lavi and he nodded his head before following the swordsman.

Time went by as we searched the town for my brother. We did not find him anywhere.

"Maybe he is at the butchers." I said and walked to the butchers home with Kanda and Lavi following me.

I knocked on the door and the butcher opened it. At first he was happy to see me, but when he saw the two exorcists behind me he became angry. The butcher swung his butcher knife at Kanda. If it hadn't been for Kanda's quick movement he would had been missing a head.

"Run, Grace. I'll hold them off!" the butcher shouted.

"W-Wait a minute!" I shouted and jumped when he swiped at Lavi.

Lavi held his hammer out blocking it. Kanda was about to hit the butcher with his sheathed sword, but jumped when the butcher had swung at him. I ran at the butcher and hit him on the head with my flute. He dropped to ground holding his head.

"Grace? What is going on? I thought they had been chasing you." the butcher said.

"I'm sorry, but that had been a mistake. They weren't trying to hurt me." I told him bowing, "You haven't seen Charlie have you?"

"It's fine as long as you are safe." he blushed, "Erm, I think I heard one of the Brown sisters talking about seeing him run off into the forest."

The forest. It was a safe haven for us. Well we thought it was safe. I hope we get to him before any Akumas find him.

"Okay, thank you!" I said and started to run for the forest.

"Wait up, Grace!" Lavi shouted as he started to run after me with Kanda.

I reached the edge of the town and waited for the two tl catch up. Kanda was the first and Lavi was the second breathing heavily.

"You're a fast runner." he breathed.

"You have to be when your brother tries to kill you for embarressing him around his girlfriends." I told him and walked into the forest.

"We need to split up." I said after a while.

"Okay, but you can't go alone." Lavi said.

"I'll be fine." I said and took a step forward.

I was quickly falling to the ground in an instant after tripping over a stone. An arm was around my stomach holding from falling. I was then straightened up. I looked at Kanda and gave him a thanful smile.

"You were saying?" he asked and I let out a sigh.

"Fine, who do I go with?" I asked.

* * *

**And I am cutting if off there. Once I figure out tomorrow who wins, I'll continue on. Remember to vote. If you want a triangle just review it. Again, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own D grayman, just my oc(s)!**

* * *

A loud scream suddenly ripped through the night sky before anyone could speak. Our attention was brought to the loud crashing sound of bullets hitting at the ground.

"That was Charlie!" I gasped and ran to the sound.

Please don't be dead! Please don't! I prayed silently as I ran.

"Grace! Get out of here!" Charlie shouted as he laid on the ground.

"Charlie!" I shouted and ran to his side.

I placed the flute on the ground next to him and tried to get him up.

"Leave me! Get out of here, before that monster gets you!" he shouted.

Monster? I looked behind us to see an Akuma not far from us. It wasn't like the ones I had seen before. This one was much different. It looked like a cross between a frog and machine.

"It's a Akuma." I told him and grabbed my flute.

Lavi had said that my flute was a anti-Akuma weapon. That meant I could fight this thing.

"Little hammer, big hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Lavi shouted and swung his hammer at the Akuma.

It jumped into the air dodging it.

"Ah ah ah! No sneaky attacks! Little exorcist!" It laughed wagging it's webbed finger, "I think this party should start."

With a snap of it's fingers more Akuma appeared. Kanda jumped at one slicing it in half.

"Grab your brother and get out of here." Kanda told me.

"Let me help. I can fight them." I told him.

"You'll only get yourself killed, girl." he said.

I glared at him.

"He's right, Grace. It's too dangerous for you here." Lavi said and swung his hammer at a Akuma making it explode.

I shook my head.

"No, if I am going to become an excorcist, then I must not run away when danger appears." I told them and raised my flute up to my lips, "Plus I am the reason they are here."

With that said I blew into the flute. The air around us changed and the Akuma stopped for a moment. However the frog like Akuma didn't and tossed a giant stone. I froze and stopped playing.

Kanda appeared in front of me and slashed at the stone cutting it in half. The two halfs flew by us.

"This is why I told you to leave!" Kanda growled.

"I-I'm sorry." I said.

"Now take your brother and go!" he shouted and I flinched.

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to fight so I could keep my loved ones safe. But I couldn't do anything. I am so useless! I couldn't take up for myself, I couldn't protect myself or do anything!

"Grace, I'll be fine. Just go." Charlie spoke and I looked at him.

He was sitting up now. I bent down and placed his arm over my shoulder. I stood him up and walked away from the battle zone with him. I ignored him as he told me to leave him, but I wouldn't. He has done so much for us. For me. I will pay him back by not running away from my problems anymore!

A safe distant away I placed him under a tree.

"Go home, Grace. Let those men take care of those things." he said.

"They're called Akuma, Charlie. They are real, that is why I must go back and help them. It is my duty as an exorcist. Well soon to be one." I told him and ran back to battle.

Kanda and Lavi were busy fighting Akuma. When one of them took one down another appeared in it's place.

"Where is the innocence?" the frog Akuma asked.

I raised my flute up and took a breath. I closed my eyes. Come on, I can't be helpless anymore. I have to fight on my own. I don't have Cordella anymore to take up for me, nor do I have Charlie. It's just me.

"Let's do this." I whispered and blew into the flute.

I played a soft low melody. I could hear crashing and exploding. My guess is that the melody were making some of the Akuma's fall asleep and crash to the ground.

"Grace! Watch out!" I heard Lavi shout.

I opened my eyes to see a giant pink tounge flying straight at me. I switched a note in the melody to a sharp whistle. The tounge stooped and recoiled as the frog Akuma jumped around screaming in pain.

I noticed Lavi and Kanda had dropped to there knees covering their ears. I stopped seeing this.

"Idiot! I told you to leave." Kanda shouted as he regained himself.

"I am not running away leaving you guys behind!" I told him.

"Tch, you don't know how to fight. You'll just be in the way and get yourself killed." Kanda told me and I glared at him.

"Oh a little lovers spat! I do love those." the frog hissed.

"We are not lovers!" I glared at the toad.

Kanda held up his sword and ran at the Akuma.

"Lavi!" Kanda shouted and Lavi nodded his head.

Lavi raised his hammer and swung it at the Akuma. It jumped dodging it, but was to slow to dodge Kanda's attack. He was cut in half and exploded.

I frowned and looked down at the ground. I was useless after all. I couldn't do anything for myself! A tear fell from my eye.

"You okay?" Lavi asked as he made his way over to me.

"I'm so useless." I told him and tightened my hold on the flute, "I can't do anything except get in the way."

"Hey, don't say that. You took out those level one Akumas in one blow. If you hadn't done that then we would still be fighting them." Lavi said and I shook my head.

"That was just luck. I'm not cut out to be an exorcist." I told him, "I'm sure Kanda agrees with me."

I looked at him to see if he agreed.

"After some training you might be." he said and started walking away.

"Wow, it's not everyday Yuu says something like that." Lavi said with a wide smile.

"Call me Yuu one more time Rabbit and, I'll cut you into pieces!" Kanda shouted at him.

"Yuu? Is that a nickname?" I asked Lavi in a whisper as we began to leave.

"No, that's Kanda's first name. He hates it though, so I wouldn't call him that." Lavi said, "Unless you have a death wish."

"You must have one then. You keep calling him that." I told him and Lavi shook his head with a smile.

"I find his reactions to be funny." Lavi said and we stopped by the tree where Charlie sat at.

"Did you defeat them?" Charlie asked as I helped him up.

"Kanda and Lavi did." I told him as Lavi helped support his otherside.

"But Grace did take out a few on her own." Lavi told him, "She'll be a great excorcist once she gets the hang of it."

I blushed a bit and looked away. He was saying that to be polite. I'm sure he thinks I am horrible. When we made it back home Grandmother had tended to Charlie's hurt ankle. Which turned out to be a sprain.

"I am so glad none of you were seriously hurt." Grandmother said as she bandaged Charlie's ankle, "As for you young man, you should know that the forest aren't safe at night."

Charlie stayed quiet and looked out the window he sat next too. He had been quiet ever since he had asked if the Akumas had been destroyed. Grandmother let out a sigh when he didn't say anything.

"Well I bet you boys have worked up an apeitite. Dinner is ready, so please have a seat." Grandmother said ushering them to the table, "Alex, dinner is ready."

Grandfather walked into the room as we all sat at the table.

"Thank you two for saving my grandson and protecting my granddaughter. I am in your debt." Grandfather said and bowed his head them.

"There's no need for that. It's our job to protect and save people. We're just glad no one had died." Lavi told him.

"Well we still owe you our thanks and gratitude." Grandfather said, "After dinner how about I play a song on Grace's flute for you?"

My eyes went wide when he had said that. I knew I was keeping it, but hearing Grandfather say that it was mine just shocked me.

"You're still letting her go? After what happened in the forest? She'll get killed!" Charlie shouted, "Am I the only one who cares about Grace?"

"Charles." Grandfather said sharply. I flinched when Grandfather had said Charlie's real name. It always meant he had done something wrong and was about to be scolded, "We do care about Grace and we know doing this might kill her, but it is her choice. We support her no matter what. As should you. It is her life and she may live it as she wants too."

While Grandfather had been talking Grandmother had walked into the room with the stew she had made.

"I apologize for my husband and grandson rudeness. They argue like this everyday." Grandmother whispered to Lavi and Kanda as she placed a bowl in front of them.

Lavi and Kanda kept quiet as the two continued to argue. I was looking down at my stew. I had lost my appetite from hearing Grandfather and Charlie arguing over me. Grandfather wasn't suppose to have anything stressful around him. And here he is arguing with Charlie about me.

Why couldn't they just stop it! All this useless arguing. Why can't they just get along for one simple dinner. My last dinner with them.

"Stop it." I said, "Both of you, please no more arguing for tonight."

Charlie and Grandfather stopped and looked at me. I could feel Grandmother's eyes on me also along with Kanda and Lavi's.

"It is my last dinner with you all for a while. So please, don't argue until dinner is over." I told them.

"I am sorry, Grace." Grandfather said and coughed.

Grandmother stood up from her seat, but he waved her off. After a moment he stopped and began to eat. Grandmother frowned, but said nothing as she started to eat. I grabbed my spoon and dipped it into the bowl. I ate the stew in silence as my Grandfather started talking to Lavi.

When dinner was over my Grandfather began to play the flute. Tears came to my eyes as I listened to him. Tomorrow I leave this town to become an exorcist, so this will probably be the last time I will be able to hear Grandfather play.

When he was finished both Lavi and Kanda left.

"Remember Grace, we leave at sunrise, so be ready to leave." Lavi told me and I nodded my head.

"See you tomorrow." I told them waved good-bye as they walked away. Lavi was the only one to return it.

I walked back inside and closed the door. I walked to my room and sat down on my bed. I looked around and smiled sadly. I will miss this place, and everyone in the town.

A knock came from my door and Grandmother walked in. She sat next to me on my bed and let out a sigh.

"I can't believe how time has flown by. Juat yesterday you were a cute baby crawling around and now you are a beautiful woman." Grandmother said and pulled something out of her skirt pocket, "This belonged to your mother. I found it when we were going through their things. I am sure she would had wanted you to have it."

She held up a plain silver locket with a design. I took the locket from her and opened it. I smiled seeing the pictures. On the right side was a picture of me and my brother. He was seven and I was five. We both had wide smiles. On the left was a picture of my mother and father. They were both smiling and hugging each other as they looked at the camera.

"Please be careful and be safe." Grandmother said.

"Yes, Grandmother." I said nodded my head.

She got off my bed and walked to the door. She stopped and looked at me.

"You might want to speak with Charlie for a while." she said and I nodded my head.

She then left and walked away. I got up and walked to Charlie's room. He was sitting in his bed.

"I'm sorry for not knocking, but I think we should talk." I said and sat down at the edge of his bed.

"There's nothing to talk about." Charlie told me.

"Yes there is." I told him, "I know you don't want me to go, but I must. I want to keep you all safe. To not be useless for once. Fight my own battles instead of letting others."

"Grace you aren't useless. You help Grandmother out a lot and you even help Mr. Huggins at the flower shop." he said and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I just don't want to lose my baby sister. I am suppose to keep you safe, watch over you and protect you from the bad guys."

Tears fell down his cheeks and I hugged him.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Charlie. I have to take care of myself." I told him.

"I know, it's just hard for me to accept that. Besides Grandmother and Grandfather, you are the only family I have." he said.

"I know." I told him and let go, "Please watch over them while I am gone."

Charlie nodded his head and I stood up. I walked back to my room and packed my things. Mostly clothes, knick knacks and a few pictures. When I was done I set my two suit cases by the door and went to bed.

"Come tomorrow, I won't just be Grace Ashford. I'll be Grace Ashford the exorcist in-training." I whispered staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

**And so the test results are in! Kanda you are the father of Allen's child! ... ^,^' I had to put that, sorry about my weird humor.**

**Anyway Kanda: 5 Lavi: 3 Triangle: 3. After a while of thinking about it. I decided to go with the triangle. It's different for me and a good practice for my writing skills. So this story is officially a Kanda/oc/Lavi triangle. It'll probably be mostly Kanda since he did get the most votes. But that doesn't mean Grace will end up with him. Who knows she might die in the end and ends up with no one! That's not going to happen though. I hate it when the main character dies like that in a story. **

**So don't forget to review, follow or fav. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own D Grayman, only my oc(s)!**

* * *

When morning came I was woken up by my grandmother. I got out of my bed and let out a sigh. Grandmother hugged me before walking out of my room, so I could change out of my nightgown. When I was done I grabbed my suitcases and walked into the livingroom where my grandparents and Charlie were waiting. I hugged everyone tightly as tears came to my eyes.

"You becareful fighting those Akuma." Grandfather told me.

"I will, and you becareful not to over do yourself." I told him.

"Make sure to write to us once in a while." Grandmother told me.

"You too, Grandmother." I said and turned to Charlie.

"Even though I don't want you to go, good luck in becoming an exorcist." he said and I gave him another hug.

"Thank you, Charlie." I said, "And good luck in finding a wife."

"Hey! Who said I was looking for a wife!?" he asked and I giggled.

"You're twenty years old, I'm sure it won't take long for some of the women in the village to notice." I told him.

"Yeah, well you better not get too friendly with one of those exorcists. I would hate to fight one of them. Especially the guy with the ponytail! He looks tough and scary." Charlie said and I laughed until a knock came from the door.

I stopped my laughing and frowned. Well it was time for me to go. I picked up my suitcases that I had sat down and walked over to the door when Grandmother answered.

"Good morning. Is Grace ready? Lavi asked.

"Yes, she is." Grandmother said and moved out of the way.

I walked pass Grandmother and through the door. I turned around and gave my family a smile. Tears came to my eyes again, but I blinked them away.

"I'll be back soon, take care everyone." I said and they nodded their heads saying their good-bye.

But before we could leave Grandfather walked over to Kanda and waved his hand over for Lavi. I stood by Bookman watching my grandfather speak to the two men. I couldn't hear them well. Whatever it was my grandfather was saying annoyed Kanda, because I heard him ask 'Why me, old man?'

* * *

-Third Person P.O.V-

Alex Ashford walked over to the tall exorcist and waved his hand for the other one. When Lavi was standing next to Kanda, Alex began to speak.

"I want you two to promise me that you will keep her safe and make sure nothing bad will come to her." he told them seriously.

"I'll try my best." Lavi told him.

"Why me, old man?" Kanda asked.

"Because she is one of the few things that I care about in this world. You were the one who had found her. So please promise you will do your best in keeping her safe." Alex told him.

"Tch, I don't have time to babysit some girl." Kanda told him.

"Do an old man a favor then." Alex told him, "You seem like a nice man."

Lavi bit his tounge so he wouldn't laugh at the nice man comment. Who would had thought Kanda seemed like a 'nice man'.

"Fine, old man." Kanda sighed and turned away from them.

"Thank you." Alex said as the four walked away.

* * *

-Grace P.O.V-

When we made it to the village a man in white was standing next to a horse and buggy. He seemed to be waiting for us, since he greeted Lavi, Kanda and Bookman.

"This must be the new exorcist." he said and Lavi nodded his head.

"Yeah! Isn't she a cutie?" Lavi asked him and I blushed.

"Come on, rabbit." Kanda muttered annoyed and dragged him into the buggy.

"Let me take those, miss." the man in white said.

"Erm, thank you." I told him as I handed him my suit cases.

I got into the buggy sitting next to Bookman, while Kanda and Lavi sat across us. A moment later the buggy began to move. I looked out the window and saw the empty streets and homes, or small buisnesses go by. I waved at a few tree cutters that were on their way to work and to a few other people who were getting ready to farm.

When we were out of the village I watched the trees go by. At some point Lavi began to talk about something with Bookman. I didn't pay much attention to what it was.

"So, Grace, how are you feeling about becoming an exorcist?" Lavi asked and I looked at him.

"A little nervous and scared." I told him.

"There's nothing to be scared or nervous about. Everyone is kind and friendly their." he said, "But I must warn you about Hevlaska."

"Hevlaska?" I asked him sounding nervous.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad!" he said quickly, "She's actually quite nice, but she can be scary when you first see her though."

"What does she do?" I asked.

Lavi explained to me what she was able to do. (An: Not going to go into detail, because we all know what she does and plus it's boring.) After that it was pretty much in silence, until we reached the next town that is.

It was a small seaside town. My eyes were wide with excitement as I was not use to seeing the ocean. It was a beautiful sight.

"You and Kanda will be boarding a boat that leaves in an hour." Lavi told me as the buggie drove away.

"What about you and Bookman? Aren't you coming along with us?" I asked him.

"No, we have a mission to do two towns over in the east from here." he said.

"Oh, becareful then and good luck." I told him and he nodded his head before leaving with Bookman.

I turned around and looked up at Kanda. He looked at me.

"Let's go." Kanda said and started walking.

"Thief!" A man shouted and I felt someone grab my wrist.

I let out a gasp and dropped my suitcases. The man who had a hold of my wrist grabbed the black case that held my flute in.

"You don't think I wouldn't have noticed you walking off without paying for this?" he asked in a shout.

I shook a bit in fear as the man hold on my wrist tightened.

"Y-You have the wrong person, sir." I stuttered in fear.

"Don't you dare try to get out of this thief!" he shouted, "I'll be taking you to the police."

"Tch, already you're causing trouble." Kanda said and took my flute forcefully from the man.

"Hey! Give that back!" he shouted letting go of my wrist.

Kanda gave the man a glare. The man shook with fear as he looked up at Kanda.

"T-Take it! Just don't kill me!" the man cried before running away.

I caught the flute case that Kanda had tossed to me.

"T-Thank you for helping me." I told him and grabbed my suitcases.

"We would miss our boat if I hadn't." he said and started walking again.

I ran to his side and followed him to the docks. We found our boat and went on board.

"This is nice." I said as I walked into our shared cabin.

Kanda didn't say a word as he sat in a chair after placing his sword next to him. I placed my suitcases down by my bed and sat on the edge. I pulled out my flute and examined it for any damages it might had gotten from the thief incident.

"No dents, no scratches or cracks." I muttered to myself.

"What are you going on about?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Just checking my flute for damages." I told him and looked at my flute once more.

I can't believe this thing was weapon. I slid my fingers down the flute and stopped when I noticed something sticking out of the flute. I pulled it out and saw that it was a rolled up letter.

I un-rolled it and saw that it was written in my grandfather's hand writing.

Dear Grace,

I hope you are well and I want you to know that I am proud of you no matter what. It brings joy to my heart that you aren't trapped in the village living a boring and normal life like so many of us.

It had been a dream of mine once to travel and see the world. However I was a coward of leaving the safety of home. Though I am glad that I hadn't left. If I had you or Charlie wouldn't be here.

Grace I must inform you of something that is important. I just pray and hope that you are far away, so you won't come back. The thing is I am dying. I do not have much time. The doctors have given me a week at the most. No there isn't anything that will stop me from dying. Only your grandmother knew this, but I am getting worse so we decided to inform you and Charlie.

Please do not come back. As my final wish please don't. Continue on with your training and do what makes you happy.

, Forever and always your grandfather Alex Ashford.

I laid the note down next to me along with my flute. Tears came to my eyes. He was dying and there was nothing anyone can do. That useless feeling came back. I closed my eyes tightly and a few tears dropped.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Kanda spoke and I looked up at him quickly.

He was so quiet that I had forgotten he was in here.

"N-no." I told him.

He seemed like a guy who didn't care about others or their problems. So why should I bug him anymore than I already have?

"I need to get some air." I muttered and left the cabin.

I went up on deck and leaned against the railing. Crewmen and passengers walked pass me as I stared out at the ocean while tears silently fell down my cheeks. What was Grandmother and Charlie going to do when Grandfather passes away? Oh God, I'm not going to be there to help them.

"W-why me? Why did I have be the accommodator?" I asked no one quietly, "Is this some cruel joke?"

"Ma'am? Is everything okay?" a little boy asked coming up to me.

I looked at the little boy and gave him a small fake smile wiping the tears away.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I told him, "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that."

"If everything is fine, then why were you crying?" the kid asked innocently.

"I just had something in my eyes." I told him and bent down to his height, "Hey, you want to hear a joke?"

"Yeah!" the kid cheered happily.

"Okay, how can you make seven an even number?" I asked him.

The boy thought for a moment.

"Erm, cut it in half?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, just take the s out." I told him and he laughed.

"Maxwell, quit bugging that nice girl." A woman in her mid thirties said.

"But Mama, she's funny!" he told her with a big smile on his face.

"I apologize if my son had been bugging you, miss." she said after walking over to us.

"Oh, no! He isn't bugging me at all. In fact he was helping me." I told her, "He's a sweet boy."

"That he is, well we best be going. Maxwell has some studying to do." she said and grabbed the boy's hand as he began to complain about studying.

"Bye Maxwell." I said and waved at the boy.

"Call me Max! And I hope you feel better!" Max said as his mother dragged him along.

I let out a sigh when the two went below deck. I turned back around facing the ocean.

Time went slowly by as I stood on deck staring out at the ocean, watching clouds go by and the seagulls flying. It was a beautiful and peaceful thing. However my emotions weren't.

How could they stay calm and peaceful like the outside world? My  
grandfather was dying, while I was running around leaving my brother and grandmother with him. I was a horrible person.

"Don't kill yourself over that letter." Kanda spoke coming up next to me.

I looked up at him.

"You read it?" I asked him and he nodded his head, "I didn't take you for the snooping type."

"I wasn't snooping. It was laying out for anyone to see and read." he said sounding a little grumpy, "Anyway you shouldn't beat yourself up for it. There is no stopping death."

I looked down and clenched my hands.

"I know, but I am not there to be with them. Be with him in his final moments. Just running around like I didn't even care." I told him.

"Your grandfather wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you to be happy. Even afte he dies." Kanda told me.

"Why do you even care how I feel? I'm just an idiot who can't do anything, but get in the way." I muttered.

"I don't care. I made a promise with that old man." he muttered and I looked up at him with my eyes slightly wide.

He made a promise with my grandfather? Why and what was it?

"What promise?" I asked.

"It's nothing." he said held up my flute, "Don't leave without this. Akuma can attack at any moment and you have to be on guard at all time. Anyone on this ship can be an Akuma."

I took my flute from him and glanced at some of the passengers and crew men. Anyone of these people could be a Akuma? Even Max and his mother? I gulped and held my flute to my chest.

"Don't look so afraid." Kanda muttered, "If you are going to be an exorcist you must not let your emotions control you or show on the battle field."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I exhaled and put my hands to my side.

"Now let's go. Dinner will be served soon." Kanda said and I nodded my head, "I'm not being nice to you because I want too, I'm only doing this because I don't want to hear you complain later about missing dinner."

I nodded my head again and followed him to the dinning area. We sat at a table in a corner and was given food by a server. I placed my flute down on the table and picked up a fork.

I paused when I noticed Kanda hadn't moved since sitting. He was looking around with a supicious look on his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"No." he said and grabbed a fork.

I nodded my head and began to eat. When dinner was over, we went back to the cabin. Seeing that it had been a long day, I decided to go to bed.

* * *

A loud exploding sound and the ship shaking woke me up. I sat up and looked around not fully awake. Screams could be heard as another explosion could be heard.

"Are you just going to sit there, or do something?" Kanda shouted at me and I shook my head waking myself up.

"W-what is going on?" I asked him as I got out of bed.

"It sounds like Akumas are attacking." Kanda said grabbing his sword.

Akumas? As more than one? Could he take them out on his own? Would I be able to help this time?

"Why are you just standing there? Grab your flute and come on." Kanda said and left the cabin.

I grabbed my flute from the nightstand and followed after Kanda. We went on deck and saw about five Akumas surrounding the ship.

"We're out numbered!" I told him.

"That doesn't mean nothing." Kanda told me and held up his sword, "Mugen Activate!"

Kanda ran two of his fingers along the blade making it glow.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Kanda shouted and swung his sword.

Insect like creatures appeared before him and flew to an Akuma destroying it.

"Are you just going to stand there!?" Kanda shouted as a Akuma flew towards us.

I quickly raised my flute up.

"I-Innocene activate." I spoke and blew into it.

The Akuma stopped and began to swirl around, before exploding. I smiled, but it dropped when I saw Max run onto the deck.

"Someone! Help! Mama is trap!" Max shouted and a Akuma noticed him.

I ran to Max and picked him up as the Akuma aimed it's weapon at him. I jumped out of the way as it fired.

"Max, go back down." I told him as I held up my flute.

"B-but Mama is trapped." he cried not paying much to the Akumas attacking.

"After I am finish with this, I'll help her. Okay?" I told him and he nodded his head.

One of the Akuma flew over to us. Max saw the creature and ran below the deck. While he ran away, I played the flute.

It was a slow melody. The Akumas around us, which were only three now stopped in a trance.

"Keep that melody playing!" Kanda shouted and ran at an akuma.

He striked it down and ran to the other. I switched a note after he had striked the second one down. The Akuma in front of me exploded and I stopped playing.

I glanced over at Kanda to see that he had dropped to his knees. I rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Stop using that attack. Not only does it affect the Akuma it affects everyone around you." he said and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I told him.

Kanda didn't say anything and went below the deck. I followed after him and we were met with some of the crewmen.

"You're alive!"

"How did you survive those things!?"

"Are they gone?"

"Yes, they're gone." Kanda said and went back to our cabin.

I was about to follow him, but I remembered Max. I ran through the hall, until I found him in front of a door crying.

"Is your mother in there, Max?" I asked him and he looked up at me.

"You came!" he cried happily, "Yes, she is. The door won't open and she's not answering anymore."

I froze when he said. There was a chance she had died. I placed my hand on the doorhandle and tried to push it open. It wouldn't budge.

"Uh, Max. I need you to go to cabin, 10." I told him, "A man named Kanda is there. Tell him that Grace needs his help. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yes." he nodded his head and ran.

I let out a sigh and turned to the door. I knocked on it loudly.

"Can anyone hear me!?" I asked.

I got no reply. I rammed my shoulder into the door. Nothing happened, except my shoulder hurting.

"Come on you stupid door." I muttered and tried once more.

"You are going to break your shoulder if you continue doing that." Kanda said and I looked at.

"This door won't open and his mother is in there, and not answering." I told him.

"Move out of the way." he told me and I backed away.

Kanda kicked the door in. I rushed into the room to find it empty, except for some dirt, a dress and black stars around the two things.

I bent down to touch it, but Kanda stopped me.

"Don't." he said and looked around.

"Where's Mama?" Max asked looking in the room.

"She's dead." Kanda said sharply and turned to boy with glaring eyes.

"Kanda! Don't say that!" I told him.

"Why not? He was the one to kill her." he said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Akumas carry a virus that is lethal to humans. His mother was killed by the virius." he said and looked at the a dust, "There is no sign of an Akuma bullet entrance in here to cause it. Which leaves this boy to be the one."

"You're not a stupid exorcist after all." Max spoke grinning, "You should had seen her face when she saw her son become a monster. It was funny."

"Why? Why would you kill your mother?" I asked him.

"Remember that thing isn't human anymore, just a weapon." Kanda said.

I nodded my head.

"You're right exorcist. We are just weapons for the Millineum Earl." 'Max' said, "Ah, this boy was so sweet when the Earl met him. His sister had died from a riding accident and he wanted her back so bad. And when he finally did, he was killed! I've never seen such true terror like that before."

I shook with anger. How could the Earl use people like this!? First Cordella and now Max! I knew I never really met the real one, but he had just been a kid! Dammit! Why does this have to happen!?

"Let me handle this one, Kanda." I told him, "Innocence activate!"

'Max' smirked and changed into an Akuma. The room was too small for it's big form and the wall broke away falling into the ocean.

I began to play my flute, like before the Akuma began to spin. It was about to explode when it began to shoot it's canons. I would had been shot, bur Kanda quickly knocked me down.

"You need to act faster." he said against my ear.

"Yeah, sorry." I groaned as his weight was crushing my body.

The bullets stopped and the akuma chuckled. Kanda got off of me and activated Mugen. I guess I wasn't able to handle this one after all.

I pushed myself up and raised my flute. I began to play the melody again. The akuma like many others went into a trance.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Kanda shouted slashing his sword and the creatures flew at it.

The Akuma exploded and I dropped to my knees. From exhaustion and sadness. Poor Max and his mother. They had died for no reason. I thought being an exorcist we were suppose to stop that from happening!

"Come on." Kanda said putting his sword away.

"Why do we even try? People die no matter what we do." I told him.

"If we stop now then the Earl wins and everyone dies." Kanda said, "Just because a few people die from an Akuma attack doesn't mean we should quit! If you want too, go back home! Be a useless coward then."

Kanda walked away leaving me there. Go home! Be a useless coward then! Hearing those words stung.

Should I go home? Was it even worth fighting Akumas?

An image of my grandfather appeared in my head. He was proud of me because I had left the village, something he couldn't do. If I went back now, then I would be letting him down. I clenched my hands around my flute. An image of Cordella turning into an Akuma appeared. I couldn't let that happen to someone else! Let someone feel the pain of seeing their friend turned into a monster. I stood up and looked at the moon.

"I promise to become an exorcist so I can save and protect people from becoming one of those things!" I said quietly.

With that said I left the room. I saw people around me helping others that had been hurt in the attack.

"I am so glad you're not seriously hurt, Harold." a woman cried hugging a man that had some bandages wrapped around his head.

"I'm just glad we are safe now." he said.

"I wish I knew who had killed those things. We'd be dead now if it hadn't been for them." the woman said and I smiled a bit.

I might not have been able to save Max and his mother, but there were more than just them on this ship to protect.

I stood in front of our cabin door and took a deep breath. I exhaled and walked into the room. Kanda was laying in his bed with his back turned to me.

"I-I'm sorry about how I acted. I was foolish to think what I was thinking." I said not knowing if Kanda heard me or not, "I won't run away just because of this."

"Good, now shut up and go to sleep." Kanda said and I did just that.

* * *

Some Kanda and Grace interacting for the Kanda/Grace fans. The next should be about Grace finally getting to the Black Order.

So how was this chapter? It's over 4,000 words! Most typed chapter I have ever typed on an Iphone. Anyway a big thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and fav. Continue with your reviews. I love reading them!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own D Grayman, just my oc(s)!**

* * *

"You've got to be joking." I told Kanda with wide eyes as I stared up at the tall mountain, "This is where the Black Order is? How do we get up there?"

"This way." he muttered and walked towards a tunnel.

I followed him through the cave until we reached a dock where a Finder was waiting. I gave the man a polite smile when he had greeted us. Kanda ignored him and sat down in a row boat. I got in and sat across from him.

The Finder got in and we were moving. It didn't take us long tonreach our destination. We got out of the boat and road an elevator up.

"Mm? Where are we?" I asked Kanda as we stood in front of a large gate.

"Gate Keeper!" Kanda shouted and a face appeared on the gate.

"Prepare for an examine to see if you are human or Akuma!" the face shouted.

I let out a small scream and jumped behind Kanda. A bright light shined on both of us. It only lasted for a moment and when it was over, the Gate keeper had said I was human and passed the test. With that done the gates opened and I followed Kanda.

"Hello, you must be Grace." a girl said walking to us after we had went inside, "Lavi and Bookman had informed us already before your arrival. I am Lenalee."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I told her and she gave me a smile before turning to Kanda, "I know you just got back from a mission, but here is another one."

Lenalee held a folder for Kanda to take. Kanda nodded his head, took the folder and walked away leaving just Lenalee, and I standing there.

"Follow me, please." she said and walked the opposite way Kanda had went. I followed her as she showed me around the place.

It was a big place, I'm sure I would had gotten lost if she hadn't been guiding me. Lenalee seemed like a nice girl and was nice to speak with as she showed me around.

"Ah, you must be Grace. Welcome to the Black Order." A man wearing glasses and a white hat said as Lenalee and I reached the end of a hallway, "I am Komui Lee and I'm the Chief of the Science Division."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I said bowing a bit.

"Isn't that so cute and polite! Lenalee, why don't you act like that?" Komui said and Lenalee wacked him on the head.

I flinched when she began to scold him. I stood there watching the two. Lenalee stopped and looked at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that. My brother can be an idiot sometimes." she said.

Ah so that was her brother. I was brought out of my thoughts when Komui pointed at the case in my hand.

"Is that your weapon?" Komui asked and I nodded my head, "May I see it?"

"Uh, sure." I told him and handed the case to him.

Komui walked to a room with Lenalee and I following him. He opened the case and pulled my flute out. He looked at it for a moment, before placing it on a table. My eyes went wide when he pulled out a giant drill.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted at the crazed man.

"Some modifications! After I am done, we'll visit Helveska." Komui said and began to drill away on my poor little flute.

An hour went by when Komui was finished. We then went to large dark room.

"Helveska, we have a new exorcist." Komui said and giant ghost like creature appeared.

I had been told beforehand about Helveska, but I didn't think she'd be that huge and scary looking. She picked me up and held to my flute as she brought me closer to her. Stay calm, Grace. She won't hurt you. I told my self as she began to count.

"75%. That is your syncho-rate." she said and placed me down.

"Well then, Grace. We are done here." Komui said and walked away.

"Grace, you must be hungry. I'll take you to the cafeteria." Lenalee said and I followed her.

When we reached the place my mouth watered at the smell of delicious food.

"You can have whatever and as much as you want." Lenalee said.

"All I can eat and want?" I repeated with a smile.

She nodded her head and I went over to the cheif.

"Oh? You must be new." the pink haired man said and I nodded my head.

"Yes, my name is Grace." I told him with a small smile.

"The name's Jeryy. So what will you be having today, Grace?" Jeryy asked me.

What do I want? I never really had a choice before. Usually it was what ever we could afford.

"Erm, could you make some potato soup?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

Even though I could have anything I wanted to eat, it just didn't feel right to have it. Because Grandmother, Grandfather and Charlie aren't able to have anything they wanted. So instead of having something like a roasted chicken or roast, I chose something more like I would eat at home for dinner.

Jeryy handed me my food and I thanked him, before walking away. I stopped for a moment wondering where I could sit. Everywhere I looked was mostly of Finders enjoying their meals or chattering away with other finders. I saw one or two exorcists eating alone.

I let out a sigh and was about to sit at the edge of a slightly empty table when I noticed Kanda was there eating. I walked over to where he was and sat down across from him. He paused in his eating and looked at me.

"What?" he asked and I gave him a smile.

"You seemed lonely sitting here by yourself and I don't really know anyone else here to sit with." I told him blushing a bit and he let out a sigh, "You don't mind if I sit with you, do you?"

"Just shut up and eat your food." he said and continued to eat his food.

I guess that was him saying I could sit there. I dipped my spoon into the soup and ate it. It was delicious, almost as good as my grandmother's recipe.

"So you are going on a mission?" I asked Kanda as he ate.

I remember Lenalee had told him that when she had met us.

"Yes, I am leaving after I finish eating. It would be nice if it was in silence." Kanda said looking annoyed.

I looked down at my soup and continued to eat it. When I was finished I stood up and looked at Kanda.

"Good luck on your mission and becareful." With that said I walked away.

Five days went by since I came to the Black Order. On the first night there I couldn't sleep a wink. I was so nervous and excited for the next day. When it had come I began to train. The modification that Komui had put into my flute was a little hard to use. He had some how caused my flute to use soundwaves as a source of energy to shoot beams of energy. And everyday I trained, I became better.

"Oh! Grace you have a letter." Lenalee said walking over to me as I stood in front of a bookshelf in the library on my fifth day there.

"Thank you." I told her taking the letter.

I froze seeing the address. It was from my family. Has Grandfather passed away? Was it about something worse!? I tore the envelope open and let out a sigh of relief reading the first sentence.

Dear Grace,

Don't worry, this letter has nothing to do with bad news. I just wanted to write a letter to tell you that we have the money you sent us. It has helped us a lot. We were finally able to buy Grandfather some medicine. The old man hasn't stopped complaining about how I shouldn't waste the money on him though.

I don't think I am wasting it. Don't you agree? Anyway since getting the medicine and forcing Grandfather to take it, he's been doing much better. Though he still having his coughing fits, but no fevers or vomiting. So that's good.

By the way everyone sends you their loves, even Mr. Huggins. He was sad that you had left, and said that he won't ever find a better helper than you. Such a weird man, I don't see how you could stand him. Also you were right about the women in the village, they have begun to notice. Thank you for jinxing me.

, Charlie

Ps. Becareful kicking Akumas asses!

I smiled at the letter and put it in my excorcist uniform skirt pocket.

"Miss, do you think you could help me find this girl that goes by the name of Grace?" the voice of Lavi asked from behind me.

I turned around and smiled wide seeing him there.

"I see you are back from your mission. Was it successful?" I asked him.

"Look at you. You're starting to sound and look like a real exorcist now." Lavi said smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"I try." I told him laughing a bit.

"Yeah, it was. Though the Old panda and I came close to losing the innocence." Lavi said before being hit with a book.

I jumped and saw Bookman glaring at his grandson that was lying on the ground.

"Lavi! Are you okay?" I asked the red head bending down a bit.

"Y-Yeah." he said pushing himself up.

He turned to Bookman and shouted at him how that book could have killed him.

"Stop calling me a panda then." Bookman told him calmly.

"Whatever, Old Man." Lavi muttered and like before a book came flying at him.

I laughed a bit when Lavi shouted 'I think you want to kill me!' Lavi noticed my laugh and blushed a bit in embaressment.

"One would think you had a death wish what with the way you keep calling your grandfather names." I told him.

"Eh, I live for danger." he shrugged his shoulders grinning, "Speaking of danger, I wonder where Yu could be."

"He's on a mission at the moment. He should be back in three days or so." I told him and he frowned.

"Aw, there's no one to pick on, except Bookman, and well he's trying to kill me." Lavi frowned.

"I don't know about the picking on part, but you can join me for some training." I told him, "I've been getting better since leaving my village."

"Is that so?" he asked and we left the library for the training room.

"Yep, you'd surprise what I can do." I told him and twirled my flute around.

We made it to the training room and stood on each side. Lavi got out his hammer and made it grow.

"Just because you are a girl, I won't go easy." Lavi grinned and I nodded my head.

"Understood!" I told him and raised my flute up.

Lavi raised his hammer up and swung it at me. I dropped to the ground and stood up quickly. I raised my flute up and played a fast tune. A small green light glowed at the end and three beams of energy shot out.

"You weren't kidding." Lavi said and twirled his hammer blocking the attack, "Now check this out. Innocence level 2 release! Fire stamp."

My eyes went wide when the giant snake flame shot out. I jumped away, only for my left foot to be nicked a bit.

"Auh! Grace are you okay!?" Lavi shouted and rushed over to me.

"Y-yeah, I am fine." I told him sitting up.

I looked at my left foot to see my shoe was burnt along with some of my tights that I wore. I frowned and slowly took it off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used my fire stamp." he said and I shook my head.

"Don't apologize. You said you weren't going to hold back and you didn't. I should had been quicker." I told him and stood up, "I guess I need some more training, huh?"

"Yeah, but in just five days, you've gotten better." he said.

I gave him a smile before bending down and picking my flute up. I examined it for a moment and put the instrument in it's case that hung to my side.

"I try to train for eight hours a day." I told him, "I'm still not good though. I can't dodge well and my attacks are a bit off. I was surprised those energy beams didn't fly towards the ceiling."

"It has only been five days since you came here. You just need a little bit more practice. After all practice makes perfect." Lavi said smiling and I nodded my head smiling also.

He was right. I need to train some more and maybe then I won't be useless and in the way!

"Well we should get your foot checked out. You could had gotten some burns." Labi said glancing at my foot.

"It's fine, Lavi. Really, there's no need to go and get it checked out. I'll just be in the way for other patients that needs...Gah!" I began, but stopped when Lavi put me over his shoulder.

"L-Lavi! Put me down! I-I don't need to go!" I told him trying my best to get off his shoulder.

"Keep moving around like that, and I might drop you." he laughed and I let out a sigh giving in.

We got many strange looks from other exorcists, Finders or other staff memebers as Lavi carried me to the infirmary. I only blushed in embaressment. I was very thankful that I decided to wear tights today. If I hadn't then I'm sure everyone would had been able to see my underwear.

"And here we are." Lavi said walking into the medical wing.

"I wish you hadn't brought me here Lavi. I am fine." I told him.

"I just want to make sure. I'd hate it if you were hurt because if me." he said and placed me down.

"Is something wrong?" a doctor asked us.

"We were training, and she might have gotten burned." Lavi told him quickly, before I could say 'Nope, everything's fine. We'll be going now, sorry for bothering you.'

"Hm, yes. Please have a seat." the doctor said pointing to chair.

I let out a sigh and sat down. The doctor raised my foot up and examined it for a moment.

"There seems to be some minor burns." he said placing my foot down, "I have some ointment that will heal them in two days. Please wait a moment."

The doctor walked away leaving Lavi and I there for a moment. I looked at Lavi to see his mouth open.

"Don't apologize. It's just minor burns. Nothing major." I told him and the doctor appeared.

"Just put this on twice a day for two days and they should be healed." he told me as he opened a small jar of the ointment.

He placed some of the ointment on my foot and wrapped some bandages around it.

"Thank you, Doctor." I told him once he was finished, "Um, will I still be able to train while my burns heal?"

"Yeah, just stay away from fire for awhile. I'd hate for you get burned again." he chuckled and I nodded my head.

I stood up and walked out if there with Lavi.

"So now that's over with, why don't we get something to eat?" Lavi asked placing his hands behind his head.

"Sure, but we'll have to stop by my room. I need to get a different pair of shoes." I told him and he nodded his head.

As we walked to my room Lavi spoke most of the time about his recent mission and threw in a few jokes, causing me to laugh. When we reached my room I slipped off my ruined tights and pulled on a pair of shorts. I then grabbed a pair of shoes and put them on.

I then met Lavi outside my door and continued on our way to the cafeteria. This time I did most of the talking as he asked how my family was doing. He was glad to know that my grandfather was getting better. He even laughed a bit when I told him about me jinxing my brother.

"He must be one lucky guy then. Surrounded by beautiful women." he said grinning wide and I rolled my eyes at that.

"It must be annoying for him." I said crossing my arms.

"Hm? Is some jealous that their big brother might fall in love and forget about his baby sister?" Lavi teased.

"Wha! Don't be ridiculous! Why would I be jealous?" I asked him blushing a bit.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Lavi asked pinching my cheeks.

I smacked his hands away lightly.

"I'm not that cute." I told him and started walking.

"You shouldn't say that." Lavi said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

In the village many boys have picked on me. Saying mean things like 'who would like such an ugly girl like that?' or 'she's such an idiot no one would like her!' Of course when they would say that Cordella or my brother wod had run them off. Sometines my brother would get in fights with them.

"Because it's not true. You shouldn't lie like that." he said with a wink and I blushed, "Ah, here we are."

I looked up to see the cafeteria doors and then over at Lavi as he reached for the door.

"Thank you, Lavi." I told him smiling.

"You're welcome." he said smiling also and opened the door, "I have no idea what for though."

I shook my head lightly laughing a bit and walked through the door as he held it open.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Some Lavi/oc time. Not to mention a little bit of Kanda/oc at the beginning.**

**I was asked in a review (can't remember who asked sorry) thaf if this was before Allen appeared or after. After some thought I decided that yes. It is before Allen appears, but not too far. In the next chapter he should appear. I won't be following the anime really. Maybe an episode or two once in a while, because it's a bit hard typing on an iphone and switching back and forth from Netflix and the internet. But I'll try! **

**Also thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. Keep them coming! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own D Grayman or Fairy Tail, just my oc(s)!**

* * *

The last two days had gone by quickly. Both mornings I woke up at dawn, put the ointment on my foot and bandage it, before getting breakfast with Lenalee and Lavi.

After I finish eating I would go to the training room and practice for a bit. Lenalee joined me once in a sparring match. I lost.

"Did you hear?" I heard a Finder whisper to another as I sat in the lounging area reading a book after a day of training.

"Hear what?" the other whisper back and I looked up curiously.

"Kanda's back from his mission and he's not in a good mood." the Finder whispered and the other shook a bit as if a chill had went down his spine.

"Better stay away from him for a while." the other said nodding his head and I closed my book lightly.

So Kanda's back. I smiled a bit as I left the room. I hope he wasn't hurt during his misson.

"Hey, Grace." Lavi greeted as he walked out of the library with a stack of books in his hands.

"Hey, Lavi." I said waving at him, "Wow, that's a big stack of books."

"Yeah, Bookman says I'm falling behind on my training on being a future Bookman." he said.

"Oh! I should let you get going then. Sorry for distracting you." I told him bowing.

"Hey, it's fine." Lavi said, "I rather talk to you than read these boring books any day."

I giggled a bit, but stopped when I saw Bookman coming our way.

"Oh! Bookman's coming, better go. Good luck with your reading." I told him before running away so Bookman wouldn't see me and scold Lavi for not training.

Being a Bookman in training must be hard. All that reading and information that you have to remember it must cause him to have headaches.

"Just thinking about it causes one." I muttered closing my eyes for a moment.

At that moment I bumped into someone and fell down onto my bottom. I muttered an ow as I opened my eyes. I gulped seeing the dark cold stare Kanda was giving me.

Those Finders weren't joking when they said he wasn't in a good mood. I should had followed their advice and stayed away from him. But I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Oh, hello Kanda." I said getting off the ground.

"Hmph." was that came from him as he looked away from me and continued walking.

"So you're back from your mission. Was it good?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Don't you have someone else to bug?" he asked me and I frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I told him looking down.

"You shouldn't worry about others. It will get yourself killed." he told me and a loud siren went off.

I jumped and looked around wondering what was going on.

"What's happening?" I asked Kanda in a shout.

"There's an Akuma." he said and took off running.

An Akuma? My eyes went wide and I followed after Kanda. Geez he was fast! By the time I reached him he was facing a boy with white hair and a giant...metal arm?

"Gate keeper!?" he shouted at the gate.

"Wah? He has a pentacle on his face! Just because he says he's human doesn't mean he is!" the Gatekeeper cried, "I rather be safe than sorry!"

I stood to the side blinking my eyes as the boy ran to the Gatekeeper telling him that he was human. What kind of Akuma was this guy?

"That's enough." Kanda said and I pulled out my flute just in case I needed to jump in and help, "The only way to make sure is to cut you in half. Prepare to be slaughtered by the mighty Mugen."

"What? Wait! I am telling you people the truth! You can believe me!" the boy said.

"Kanda, stop!" I shouted.

He might not be an Akuma. If he was wouldn't he had changed by now? Unless he was trying to trick us.

"There should've been a referral letter sent b-b-by Master Cross himself!" he said and Kanda stopped with his sword inches from the boy's skull.

I let out a breath of relief and rushed to them.

"A letter... from the General?" Kanda asked him.

"Yeah. It was address to someone named Komui." the boy said and I rolled my eyes.

I have heard many tales and warnings from Lenalee about her brother. For one he was lazy and messy when it came to work. He also loved trying out his weird inventions on people.

"Ah, crap." I heard the boy say as Kanda hadn't moved an inch.

"M-maybe you should lower your sword? He seems to be telling the truth." I said quietly in fear of what he might do to me for speaking.

"Leave. You're just in the way." he said and glared at him.

"B-But if he is an Akuma, which I highly doubt because he's about to pee his pants, you'll need back up." I told him and all Kanda did was give me a cold glare. I took a couple of steps back in fear.

"Kanda! Stand down! Stand down! He is friendly! Friendly!" I heard someone shout from a golum.

The gates opened and Komui spoke greeting the boy named Allen Walker.

"Hey, Komui. Mind filling me in?" Kanda asked with his sword still raised at Allen.

"Sorry about that. The kid checks out. He's General Crosses apprentice. Plus having Timcampy with him is proof enough, wouldn't you say?" Komui said.

"If it was proof enough, then why did this happen?" I muttered.

"Let him go, Kanda. He's one of us." Komui said.

"P-P-P-Please." Allen said as he was probably scared to death.

I know I would if I was in his place. But thinking back on it. My first time meeting Kanda was sort of like this. Of course he didn't have a sword to my face like he did with Allen, but he still had it out.

While thinking about that I didn't notice Lenalee had shown up, until she had hit Kanda on the head with a clip board and began scolding him. I think she was the only one around here that didn't fear him or beside Lavi who was not afraid one bit to call him Yu.

"Kanda stop it. Enough with the macho head games." Lenalee told him, "Now you three go inside before I close the gate."

I nodded my head walked inside, while Lenalee repeated it to Kanda and Allen again. I stopped at the entrance waiting for them.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lenalee." Lenalee told Allen as they walked inside.

"Uh, Kanda." Allen said stopping as Kanda walked in a different direction than them.

Kanda stopped and looked at Allen not saying a word.

"Uh, please tell me that I got your name right." Allen said and sat his suit case down, "No hard feelings?"

Allen held his hand out.

"What fool would actually shake your hand knowing that you're cursed?" Kanda asked him and I frowned as he walked away.

"Don't mind him." Lenalee said, "He's been on edge since he got back from his last assignment."

"Yeah, once you get to know him, he's not that scary." I told Allen and bowed, "I'm Grace by the way."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Grace." Allen said snapping out of his fear that Kanda had given him, "I'm Allen Walker."

"Well I best be going, welcome to the Black Order, Allen." I said before running off in the direction Kanda had walked off too.

When I caught up to him I was out of breath.

"Well that was exciting." I said walking next to him.

"Tch, why don't you leave me alone?" Kanda asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit. It's been a week almost." I told him.

"Why do you want to hang out with me for?" he asked and I smiled looking up at him.

"Because you're my friend." I told him.

"I don't have friends." he said with a cold look in his eyes and I stopped smiling.

"Then count me as one." I told him, "And I'm sure you could count Lavi too."

"Don't speak that idiots name." Kanda said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"He's not an idiot." I told him, "Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"What I want is for some peace and quiet." he said and I nodded my head.

"Okay then we could go to the library." I told him and he let out a sigh.

"I want some peace and quiet alone." he repeated and I frowned.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll be going then. I'm sorry for bugging you." I told him and walked towards the cafeteria for dinner.

I ate with a couple of Finders that had invited me to sit them. When I was finished eating I left the cafeteria and went to the training room for one last training session before going to bed. When I entered the room I pulled out my flute and licked my lips. I pulled out the music book that I was using to practice some songs. Not only was I learning how to fight with my flute, but I was also learning to play songs on it, and using those songs to fight with.

Each song I played usually had a different attack to it. Slow songs usually put Akuma in a trance or make them fall asleep. Fast songs would make them spin around until they explode. A high pitch one, well you know what that does. But it's been a while since I fought an Akuma, so who knows what I might be able to do with an Akuma now. Though it might be something along the lines of making them confused.

"This room is for training, not practicing your music skills." Kanda said walking into the room.

I stopped playing and looked up at him.

"That's how I fight." I told him.

"You fight with just playing music?" he asked I nodded my head.

"Yes, you've seen me do it before." I told him.

"That's not what I meant." he said, "You use songs?"

"Mmhm, I am learning songs to use in battle. Though I don't really need too. It's just how fast I play or the notes I use. But it's nice to play a song or two." I told him.

"Tch, that will get you killed in battle." he said.

"No it wouldn't." I told him.

"If you are playing a song during a battle then you are half concentrated on fighting and the other playing a song." he said, "You will be too distracted to notice if another enemy sneak up behind you."

"Okay, let's see about that then." I said standing up.

"Hm?" Kanda said with a raised eyebrow.

"You against me. Let's see if I can play a song while fighting." I told him, "If I finish a song during our battle, I get to be your friend. If I lose I won't bug you anymore."

"You think you can beat me?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I will lose this match." I told him, "But not until I finish my song."

"And what song will that be?" he asked me.

"Just something my grandfather came up with years ago." I told him. (AN:The song I have in mind is a flute cover of Dragon Slayer from the anime Fairy Tail.)

"All right then. I accept your challenge." Kanda said and pulled out Mugen.

I nodded my head and raised my flute up. I began to play the song. Kanda ran at me with his sword. I dodged his attack and spun around facing him. He swung it again and I took a step back. We continued this until he backed me into a wall.

I mentally cursed as I changed a note and a small beam of energy shot at Kanda. He dodged it in time and it was enough time for me to escape. I continued to play as Kanda swung his sword. I took a step back and felt my foot slip. I was falling towards the ground and saw Kanda swing his sword at me at the sametime. I knew I didn't have enough time to dogde it and if that sword hit me. It wouldn't be good. I stopped playing and held the flute out with both of my hands blocking his attack.

I landed on my bottom breathing hard as I heard my flute fall to the ground.

"You were right, playing songs during a battle will get me killed." I told him hanging my head, "And I guess I won't be bugging you anymore. I lost."

I can't do anything! I shouldn't be an exorcist. I felt tears come to my eyes and I sniffled.

"I feel like i'm going to regret this." I heard Kanda muttered to himself, "Good, I don't like it when my friends are annoying."

I looked up at him.

"I thought you didn't have friends?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about? I have you as a friend don't I?" he asked crossing his arms with an angry look on his face as he looked down at me. But I could tell that he wasn't really angry.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah and you have Lavi too." I told him.

"I'm still not counting him." Kanda said quickly, "Now get up."

I stood up and bent down grabbing my flute. I frowned seeing the large crack in it.

"Oh, it's broken." I said frowning and Kanda looked down at it.

"Komui can fix it." Kanda said.

"Do you think he'll fix it tonight? I have training tomorrow and I don't want to fall behind with it." I told him.

"Who knows." Kanda said and started walking out of the training room.

I followed him out of there and stopped for a moment. Where was Komui's office at again? I knew it was down a few levels and maybe a few hallways. Oh great, I'll never get this thing fix! I'll fall behind in my training. I won't be able to fight Akuma. I'll have to drop out of becoming an exorcist and I'll let everyone down back home.

"Hm? Why are you standing their with that look on your face, Grace?" Lavi asked pinching both of my cheeks.

"What's up with you and my cheeks?" I asked him as he gently pulled on them.

"They're so soft." he grinned and let them go, "Now is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing really." I told him and held my cracked flute up, "It's just my flute is a little broken and I don't know where Komui's office is."

"Oh, I'll take you there." he said and took my hand, "So how did you break it?"

"I fought againat Kanda." I told him as he lead me down a hallway.

"Really?" he asked with a wide eye and I nodded my head, "Wow, I'm surprise you're still standing."

"It wasn't a real fighting match. I played my flute while he swung his sword at me." I told him.

"So he attacked you for playing your flute?" Lavi asked.

I shook my head and explained to him what had happened.

"I see." Lavi said at the end of my explanition, "Do you think I could do something like that in order for him to be my friend?"

"I doubt he would." I told him giggling a bit at Lavi's pouting face.

"It's not fair! You get to be his friend, but I can't?" Lavi faked cried and leaned his arm around my shoulder causing me to laugh even more.

After many minutes and a lot of laughter we reached Komui's office. He was surprised to see us and even more surprised to learn that I broke my flute without fighting an Akuma, but after explaining to him that I fought Kanda it was understandable.

"It should be fix in the morning. Just come by after breakfast." Komui told me and I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Komui." I told him and left the room.

Lavi and I then walked to my room.

"Thank you for helping me, Lavi. I wouldn't know what I would had done." I told him.

"It's fine, well I better get going or the old panda might hit me with a book for being up too late." Lavi said, "Good night, Grace."

"Good night, Lavi." I said as he walked away.

I walked into my room and flopped down onto my bed. I was too tired and worn out from that fight with Kanda, not to mention all of that walking to and from Komui's office, to take a shower or change out of my uniform. I could always do that in the morning before breakfast.

* * *

**Alrighty then Allen has appeared and the shows about to begin! I hope the fight scene between Kanda and Grace was good and I hope everyone liked this chapter.**

**Also I apologize for the little late update. I have started to watch Soul Eater and well I can't stop watching it! I decided to take a break today though, so I was able to finish this chapter.**

**Thank you everyone who has review, followed and fav. Continue with your reviews. I love hearing what you all think about this story.**

**Now I was asked in a review by Halley Vanaria about what Hevalaska prediction for Grace was. I never really thought about it and can't think of anything for it. But if anyone has suggestions, I would love to hear them and might use it in a later chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own D Grayman, only my oc(s)!**

* * *

When the next day came, I woke up early, took a shower, and left for Komui's office hoping that my flute was fixed, but of course not knowing the area well, I got lost. Thankfully I ran into a man named Reever and he helped me reach Komui's office, but he was asleep and wouldn't wake up.

I let out a sigh and left the room. I could always come back later. After getting lost again and finding someone to help guide me, I made it to the cafeteria.

"Erm, some oatmeal and two pieces of toast with some grape jelly." I told Jeryy.

"You need to eat more, Gracy. Breakfast is an important meal." Jeryy told me and I gave him a smile.

"I'm not big on eating a big breakfast." I told him as he began to cook, "Oh, hello Allen."

I gave the white haired boy a wave as he walked over to Jeryy and I. I moved slightly out of the way so he could tell Jeryy what he wanted to eat. And when he began to name all sorts of foods, my mouth was wide with shock. How could a boy that fit eat so much and not gain weight?

"What!? I dare you to say that again?" A man shouted drawing our attention over to a finder and...Kanda?

What was going on?

"Come on, Bozu. Take it easy." Another finder told his friend.

"You people are such annoyance." Kanda said, "I'm minding my own buisness attempting to enjoy a nice meal before I leave on my next assignment and all I hear behind me is whinning."

"You bastard! You like disrespecting men who have fallen in the line of duty?" Bozu asked him and I frowned.

How can Kanda be so heartless?

"We risk our life for your kind everyday and yet, you have the nerve to sit there, and judge me for simply honoring a great finder. You smug little, son of a bitch!" Bozu said and my eyes went wide when he threw a punch at Kanda.

I believed Kanda deserved it, but he shouldn't had done it with Kanda sitting down with his back facing him. That would had been a cowardly cheap shot. However Kanda was able to dodged it. A gasp escaped from my mouth when Kanda had grabbed Bozu by the throat tightly.

"Kanda." I whispered quietly as he began to speak about how finders are only able to assist us and how they failed to become exorcists. He shouldn't have been so rude towards them. They do their best in helping us. Even give up their lives.

"If you're afraid of dying, then I suggest you leave. Got it?" Kanda shouted and with that all the surrounding Finders ran at him, but Allen, who I hadn't notice move, grabbed Kanda's wrist that held Bozu. The finders stopped and watched the two.

"Stop it now. I don't mean to get involved, but I'm not going to stand by and let this happen. We're all on the same side." Allen said.

"Why don't you just walk away, short stack." Kanda told him.

"Short stack? The name's Allen." Allen told him.

"Heh, sorry, but you're going to have too survive at least a month before I make note of your name. The turn over rate is high, especially with these guys. Sadly they drop like flies." Kanda told him and gripped my hands into fists.

Why did he have to act like a heartless jerk towards them? He was never like this when we were training or when we met. Sure he was a jerk and a bit cold, but not like this.

I noticed Kanda had let Bozu go. Allen must had tighten his grip or something.

"You really need to learn to watch your mouth." Allen told him.

"And you need to keep that cursed hand off of me." Kanda told him and Allen let go.

"You'll be dead with in a year. Trust me, you're weak." Kanda told him.

Weak. I was the one who was weak. It will be me who dies with in that year, not Allen. He was able to hold off Kanda's attack. While I was barely able too.

"Kanda! Allen! Get over to the command room now. Your missions are up." Rewver shouted as he was ducked by Lenalee's leg, "Oh, Grace you should go too."

I nodded my head and walk next to Allen as Kanda walked ahead of us behind Lenalee and Reever. When we reached Komui's office he was asleep on his desk like earlier. I let out sigh and shook my head. I'll never get my flute back.

But when Reever whispered something about Lenalee getting married he woke up quickly and began to cry over how his little sister didn't tell him. I flinched when she had hit him over the head.

"So we are running low on time, so as soon as you two are brief you must leave ASAP." Komui told Kanda and Allen.

The two did not like hearing that they were going to be doing a mission together.

"My dicision still stands." Komui said as he pulled a map down and began to tell Allen and Kanda about a fragment of innoncence being discovered in Southen Italy. However we had gotten word that a Akuma was wanting it.

"Good luck to you." Komui told Kanda and Allen.

The two left and I walked over to Komui.

"Um, excuse me for bothering you, sir." I told him.

"Oh how cute! You're being so polite and calling me sir." he gushed and I cleared my throat, "Please call me Komui and I'm guessing you are here for your flute?"

"Yes, sir. I mean Komui." I told him.

"Well it took me all night, but I was able to repair the damages. I suggest on finding a different training partner." Komui said and held my flute out towards me.

"Thank you for fixing it." I told him bowing after taking the flute from him.

I turned around to leave, but Komui stopped me.

"Since you are already here, I have a solo mission for you." he said and I felt my heart jump.

A solo mission. Was I able to do a mission all on my own?

I put on a fake smile to hide my fears and worry, and turned back around to face Komui.

"What is my mission?" I asked him.

"It's in a town not far from here. It's called Sunvile. There seems to be strange things happening there." he said and pushed his glasses up, "The towns people are waking up in the middle of the night to strange music coming from an abandon old school. Some of the towns men went to check it out, but they dissappeared. Even some finders we sent to check it out. Akuma sightings have also been reported around the area, so it might have something to do with innocences."

Strange music, missing people and akumas. Will I be able to do this mission on my own.

"Is there anything strange about this mysterious music?" I asked him.

"Hm, ah yes." he said looking at a folder, "It seems to affect children from ages five to sixteen making them just stand out in front of the building."

He then held out the folder to me.

"All that you need to know is in there. You should be able to read it all by the time you get there." he said as I took it, "Now I must be going."

With that he left his office. I followed him out and went to my room, after being lost for thirty minutes. I packed my suitcase with clothes and a music sheet book.

When I was done I left my room to the cafteria for dinner. I sat a table after getting my food.

"Hey, I just heard from Komui that you are going on your first solo mission." Lenalee said sitting across from me with her own food, "Excited?"

"Nervous." I told her and began to eat.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Lenalee said with a smile on her face and I nodded my head.

I hope I'll do fine. When I was finished eating I left for the library. I didn't want to leave without telling Lavi that I was going on a mission. He'd probably bug me about why I hadn't when I got back.

But when I reached the library, he wasn't there, nor was Bookman. That was strange. He was usually in here.

"Maybe he's in the training room." I muttered to myself.

When I reached the room, I found it empty. I frowned and checked the clock hanging on the wall. It was about time for me to leave. I guess I won't be able to inform him.

I went back to my room and grabbed my suit case. I was soon standing by a boat with Komui. He gave me a golem that I would be able to use to contact Headquaters or the Finder that was going to be with me.

I nodded my head and got into the boat. Once in it the Finder and I left HQ. We then got on a train and was soon off to the town known as Sunville.

I sat in the empty compartment reading over the contents of the folder that Komui had given me for my mission.

"Hm, let's see." I muttered to myself, "The music seems to affect children from ages five to sixteen making them just stand out in front of the building doing nothing."

That was weird. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about age. I was eighteen after all.

"What's this?" I said as my eyes went wide, "When the music first started an old man claimed to see a red devil inside the old school."

I gulped and closed the folder. Great, now I'm dealing with a devil.

"I don't think I'll be able to do this on my own." I whinned to myself.

"I think you will do fine, Miss." A voice from outside my cabin said causing me to jump.

Was there a pervert spying on me? I got up and opened my door. I looked up at the man who turned out to be the Finder who was assigned to assit me on my mission.

My eyes went wide when I saw his face. I let out a gasp and pointed at him.

"You're the Finder that tried to hit Kanda earlier today." I said and he seemed to grow a bit angry at hearing that.

"That bastard deserved it. He shouldn't disrespect dead." Bozu huffed.

"You're right. He shouldn't had said those things about Finders. Without you guys helping us, we would have a much harder time finding innocences and fighting Akuma." I told him and bowed, "Thank you for helping us. You and your friends."

Bozu looked down at me with a shock look on his face, but it went away soon after. A smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, thank you. I am Bozu." he said.

"I am Grace." I told him, "You don't have to sit out here in this hallway all alone. There's plenty of room in there."

"Thank you for the offer, but I am fine out here." he said and I nodded my head.

I walked back inside and continued to read on about my mission. In the middle of it, I fell asleep.

I was walking down a dark hallway. I could hear this slow music. I couldn't tell what it was, just that it was music. I kept walking until I reached the end. A single door stood there and the music seemed to be coming from it.

I opened the door and my eyes went wide seeing thousands of dead bodies lying in a black room, while a red devil played the piano. It turned around smiling wide.

"Welcome to my class." it said and I let out a scream.

The sound of a door slamming open and my name being shouted, I opened my eyes.

I was in the cabin and there was Bozu. It was just a dream. I let out a sigh and sat up.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming." Bozu said as he looked around the cabin.

"I'm fine." I told him, "Just had a nightmare. I guess it's where I'm on my first mission and all. Sorry for that."

"It's alright, Grace." he said, "We are also about to reach our destination."

I nodded my head and he left the cabin. Now that I was alone, I let out another sigh and turned to look out the window. The moon was high up and shining bright. I wonder how Kanda and Allen are doing on there mission so far?

The train soon stopped and we got off. Bozu showed me to the inn and dropped my stuff off. I would had went to bed and check it out the next day, but it was a few hours until the music will begin and the children to show up.

"I'm going to check the place out. You go and find some more information about that building." I told Bozu before running off.

Half-way through the town I stopped running and just stood there looking around lost. I let out a sigh seeing no one around.

"Wait, where is everyone?" I asked no one as I noticed that there were no lights on except for the street lights.

I noticed movement from a window of the house. Were they hiding? But why? Unless they were afraid of the Akumas that have been seen in the area.

"What's a girl like you doing out this late? The demons will get you." An old man said from behind.

I turned around to see an old man grinning wide. I grabbed my flute and raised it up to my lips. I played a high note hitting the keys quickly.

Energy bullets shot out of my flute hitting the old man, who was a Akuma. The Akuma quickly dodged it laughing.

"Hehehe, an exorcist I see." it laughed and I shot more energy bullets at it.

A few grazed him making the creature angry. I ignored his complaints and began to play a slow song hoping to mesmerize it.

However when I tried the Akuma swiped his hand at me. I dodged it and tried again.

"Not going to happen, girly!" it growled swiping it's hand at me again.

I jumped out of it's way. I glared at the creature and started to run. As I ran I raised my flute up and began to play it.

I heard the Akuma yawn and fall over. I stopped and turned around to see it sleeping. Why didn't it explode?

For what ever the reason was I shot some energy bullets at it and the thing exploded.

I walked away from the area looking for the old school. It was hard to find in a town this big.

A few hours had passed by as I still searched for the place. As I rested on a bench a strange eerie sound began. I stood up and looked around seeing chlidren from ages 5 to 16 leave their homes.

Men and women also exited their homes, but in hopes of bringing their children back inside. Though there were many who has remained inside. Too afraid or just didn't care to do anything about it.

I followed the children to the school. I stopped at the gates to see them all in groups facing the school. A loud bell rung making it known that it was midnight.

I walked over to the children and waved my hand in a few of their faces. None of them blinked. They stared blankly at the school.

I looked at the school again. I saw no red devil or anything strange. But you could tell the music was coming from inside. If I went inside tonight, it'd usless. It was too dark to see and it was much safer in daylight.

Three hours went by as the children stood there. Around 3:15 the children went home and the music stopped. I looked at the school once more, before heading back to the inn.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own D Grayman, only my oc(s)!**

* * *

**I apologize for not updating sooner, but I had the flu a few days ago and wasn't really up to writing. I have also been visiting family for Thanksgiving.**

**Now, you guys may or may not have noticed, but I changed the cover for this story to the drawing of Grace I did on my Iphone. I apologize for how horrible it is. Just figured I should draw her so you guys can get a better picture of what she looks like. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When sun rose the next morning I was out and about searching for information about that old school.

I asked many people about the place, but I only got a few answers as most of them feared it. And those answers were mostly nothing important.

"Ugh, I'll never find anything about that place." I groaned as I walked around with my head hung.

"You wouldn't be talking about the old school would you?" an old man asked and I looked up to see him standing next to an apple stand.

"Yeah, do you know anything about it?" I asked him.

"I might, but my mouth ain't a movin' unless you buy...twenty apples?" he said and my mouth dropped opened.

"T-twenty apples? What will I do with all of them?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, don't care. Are you going to buy 'em or not?" he asked and I nodded my head grumbling about how his information better be good.

"Well the school was built twenty years ago. It ran for about ten years, but it was shut down, due to some problems." he began as he put some apples in a sack.

"What kind of problems?" I asked him.

"Eh, the old piano began to play mysteriously at odd times during the day. Children would gather around it in a trance." he said.

"Why didn't they get rid of the piano?" I asked him.

"They tried, but who ever got around it dissappeared." the old man said, "So they decided to shut it down and build a new one."

"I see, so what's this about a red devil?" I asked him.

"Ah, it's not true. The man claiming it was drunk that night. But there was a tale that a devil is possessing the piano." the old man said.

"Hm, what else can you tell me?" I asked him.

"Well the piano never played at night, until now that is. No one can understand why though." he said and held the sack of apples out to me, "That'd be fifty dollars."

F-fifty dollars!? For only twenty of them! That lousy no good old man! But he did give me a lot of useful information. So I gave him the money and took the apples from him.

"Thank you and have nice day. Here is some free advice. Stay away from that place." he said and I walked away carrying the sack of apples.

I didn't pay much attention to his advice. I was more curious as to why the piano started playing at night now? Did it have something to do with the innocence? Was it really possessed?

"It's so confusing." I sighed stopping after a bit of walking.

"Grace! It is you!" A loud voice came from behind me.

I jumped and swung the sack of apple in surprise at the person. When I heard the thump of the person landing on the ground, I turned around quickly to find Lavi.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lavi!" I shouted as I bent down to help him.

"It's fine." he said as I helped him back up, "But why do you have so many apples?"

"I was forced to buy them for some information." I told him, "Why are you here?"

"Well we got news that more Akumas have been appearing here. We think the piano is drawing them in." Lavi said.

"Like my flute did back home." I said and glanced at my flute that hung to my side.

"Yes, so Komui thought that it might be too much for you, so he sent me to help you." Lavi said as he dusted himself off.

"I see. What about Bookman? Is he here also?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, he stayed behind to do some work for Komui." Lavi said, "So what information did you get?"

And so I told him all that I had been told. While I told him, we had sat down on a bench.

"But what I don't understand is why after all these years the piano started playing in the middle of the night." I said.

"It might have something to do with the innocences. Like it's gone out of control from not being used for so long." Lavi said as he snatched an apple from the sack that I had in my lap.

"Can that actually happen?" I asked him as he took bite from the red fruit.

"Mmhm." He said chewing and swollowed, "But there could be other reasons for it to act like that also."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well it could be broken, or it found it's accommodator and he or she is using it. But I doubt the latter is possible." Lavi said and took another bite, "We should check out that piano before tonight."

"Yeah, I was planning on heading there before you showed up." I told him as I stood up.

"Well then let's go." Lavi said standing up.

He held his hand out to me and I took it. Lavi helped me stand and we made our way to school.

Once there Lavi let out a small whistle as he looked at the old building.

"Wow, it's a old building." Lavi said, "Is it even safe to go in?"

"Who knows, lets go." I said and dragged him towards the doors.

I stopped when I heard something break. Lavi and I both looked around for what had caused it, but saw nothing.

"Must of been the wind." Lavi said and opened the door.

He was the first to walk through. I followed him and looked around. It was dark and dusty. Papers and old books were lying everywhere along with some desks, and chairs scattered about.

"They let this place go." Lavi spoke as he began to walk down a hallway, "Do you know what room the piano is in?"

I shook my head as I followed next to him.

"No, no one never mentioned it." I told him and saw something small run in front of us.

I let out a small scream and latched onto Lavi's arm.

"It's just a mouse, Grace." Lavi chuckled causing me to blush in embaressment.

"S-Sorry." I told him as I let go of his arm.

"It's fine. You look cute when you're scared." he grinned and I blushed even more as I shook my head.

"No, I'm not!" I told him blushing even more, "Let's check this room."

I pointed to door that was only a few steps away on the right.

"Yeah, let me go first though." Lavi said and pushed the door open slowly.

He walked into the room and I followed him. The room was pianoless. There were only desks either stacked, broken, or laying around covered in dust.

"Hm, nothing." Lavi said as we left the room.

We stopped when we heard footsteps. A coldness filled the hallway. I looked down one side of the hallway, while Lavi checked the other. Nothing was there. Which meant...

"GHOST!" we both shouted and ran down the hallway.

"Up here!" Lavi shouted as he ran up a set of stairs, but I didn't hear him.

Instead I ran down the hallway. I saw a room and hid in there. I was breathing heavily.

"Who knew ghosts were real." I said as I hid behind a desk.

I got no reply so I looked up to find that Lavi wasn't there. I looked around the room and he wasn't there.

"L-Lavi? Are you in here?" I whispered hoping he was just trying to scare me, "This isn't funny. Come out already!"

Heavy footsteps clacked down the empty hallway. I looked towards the door and pulled out my flute. The doorknob twisted and was slowly pushed open. My eyes went wide at what I saw.

Why was he here?

"Bozu! You scared the piss out if me almost!" I shouted standing up as I glared at the Finder who jumped by my sudden outburst.

"I-I'm sorry." he stuttered, "I was just checking this place out. I didn't find much information about from the townspeople. They were to afraid."

"It's all right, Bozu. I'm just glad you're not a ghost." I told him as I put my flute away.

"A ghost?" he chuckled, "I thought you were a ghost."

I laughed a bit at that also.

"Well I'm glad that you're here. I kind of got seperated from another exorcist that came here to help." I told him.

"It's not Kanda, is it?" Bozu asked as he grew stiff.

I shook my head.

"No, it's an exorcist named Lavi. We got seperated when we thought you were a ghost." I told him and walked out of the room with him following me.

"Again I apologize." he said as we walked down the hallway.

"Hey, it's okay." I told him and stopped seeing a staircase leading the second floor.

Could he had run up there? I looked at Bozu as looked at the stairs.

"Do you think ran up them?" Bozu asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll check up there, while you stay down here and look for him." I told him and started walking up the stairs.

"Becareful, Grace." Bozu told me.

"You becareful too, Bozu." I said and made my way up.

The second floor was just like the first. A thick layer of dust, papers and books everywhere. There were even a few desks.

However I noticed foot prints. There were more than just one. Though most of them weren't fresh.

"They must be from the townsmen that dissappeared." I muttered to myself and continued on.

I didn't hear anything other than the floor creaking as I walked.

"Lavi! Are you up here?" I shouted out as I walked, "It's me Grace!"

I stopped when I felt the floor start to shake. I looked down and it felt like time had slown down as I saw the floor give. I let out a scream as I fell downward.

* * *

**Woops, a cliffhanger. Will Lavi be able to save Grace before she falls or get to her too late and she gets seriously hurt? Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own D Grayman, only my oc(s)!**

* * *

-Third Person P.O.V-

Lavi panted breath as he hid behind a desk that was in the hallway of the second floor.

"That was close." he said and looked to his right expecting Grace to be there, but she wasn't.

He looked to his left and found nothing. Lavi looked over the desk to see if she had fallen behind and was trying to catch up, but when he didn't see her, he grew a little worried.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the way he had came from. He stood up and grabbed his hammer from the pocket he kept it in. It grew a bit as he walked slowly towards the sound.

Lavi walked the hallway looking left and right for anything that might pop up. He stopped when that someone wasn't to far. Relief washed over him when he saw Grace appear. However it was only for a few seconds. A loud creaking sound came from the floor below her and a second later it collapsed.

Lavi ran quickly to the hole and grabbed Grace's extended hand stopping her from falling.

"Ah, Lavi!" she gasped as she stared at him as he held her hand.

"Just hold on Grace!" he said as he began to lift her up.

Lucky for both of them Grace was very light and easy to pull up. Once Grace was safetly on the floor, she hugged Lavi.

"Thank you for saving me!" she told him and let go.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you weren't hurt or that the ghost had gotten you." Lavi said and Grace chuckled at bit at the end of his sentence.

"About that ghost, it wasn't one." she told him as they stood up from the floor, "It turned out to be a finder named Bozu."

"Really? Wow, I feel like an idiot now for running away like that." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're not the only one that feels that way." she told him and looked at the way she had come from.

The hole in the floor took most of the wood flooring, making them stuck on that side.

"We should look for another way down." he said and Grace nodded her head.

Lavi began to walk carefully down the hallway with Grace at his side. The two walked in silence with only their feet making sounds as that walked.

-Grace P.O.V-

Dead end. The hallway that we had been walking down was a dead end.

"What do we do now?" I asked Lavi as we stared at the wall.

Before he could speak the school bell rung loudly throughout the place. We jumped and looked around.

"It can't be midnight yet!" I shouted as piano music began to play.

"There must be something going on with the piano then." Lavi said, "We need to find it quickly."

"Where could it be?" I asked as we started checking rooms.

"I don't know." he said as he opened another door to find no piano.

I ran into the room and froze at what I saw out the window. Children lined up outside like the night before, but they weren't only ones now. Grown men and women stood out there. My eyes went wide and I ran out of the room.

"Lavi! Cover your ears!" I shouted as I ran to him.

"What? Why?" he asked turning to me.

I flung my hands to his ears covering them. If they were affecting the grown ups, that mean it will be affecting us too.

"The piano music is affecting the grown ups now!" I shouted loudly hoping he was able to hear me, "You have to keep your ears covered!"

I began to feel sleepy as the music played and the bell kept ringing. My eyes were getting heavy. I felt something go into my ears blocking the music.

I looked up as the drowsiness went away. Lavi removed one of my hand and placed something into his ear, before doing the same with the other. With my hands free now, I touched my ears to find cloth inside making homemade ear plugs.

"Let's go!" I heard him shout.

It was muffled, but understandable. I nodded my head we quickly ran the hallway looking into every room we could find.

We were stuck when we had reached the hole in the floor. Lavi pulled out his hammer and made it grow. He held the head of the hammer out to me. I stared at it unsure what he wanted me to do.

"Grab it." he said and I did.

"Extend!" he shouted and the hammer along with me went across the hole.

I let go and Lavi brought his hammer back over, before using it to jump over the hole. Once he was over it, we ran down the hallway.

We stopped when we saw a glowing red light coming from a room.

"Stay here, Grace! I'll check it out!" Lavi shouted and started to move towards the door.

I stopped him by latching onto his arm. He turned to me.

"I am coming with you!" I shouted.

I wasn't going to let him go alone. I wasn't going to sit back and be useless. I was going to help, even if it killed me.

"Grace, it's not safe!" he shouted.

"I don't care! I'm going to help you!" I shouted back.

By the end of this mission, I'm sure we will have sore throats.

"Fine, but if it get's bad. Get out of here." he said and I nodded my head.

With that Lavi opened the door. My eyes went wide at what we saw. There were many people standing around. Some where screaming, some just stood there like they were in a trance, while others just walked around looking lost. They must have been the townsmen that had dissappeared.

I stood closer to Lavi as my eyes landed on a piano that was playing by itself.

"What's the plan?" I asked Lavi as he pulled his hammer out.

"Smash it." he said and raised his hammer that grew up.

But before he could bring it down the room shook. I looked around and gasped when somethibg crashed through the ceiling.

"I finally found it!" Shouted a Akuma as it stared at the piano.

It seemed to not have noticed us behind him. I pulled out my flute.

"Innocence attivate, harmony bullets!" I shouted and played a few notes making the energy bullets shoot out hitting the Akuma.

"Ahhh! Exorcists! I should have known you pests would be here!" Growled the Akuma.

"Lavi, I'll take care of the Akuma, you get the innocence!" I shouted and jumped out of the way as the Akuma shot a bullet at me.

"Level 2 Lullaby activate!" I shouted as I began to play a slow tune hoping it make the Akuma sleep.

Due to the piano music and bell ringing, it didn't. I dodged another attack as the Akum laughed.

"It seems your little toy won't be working." it laughed loudly and I glared at it.

"My music might not be able to work, but I won't give up!" I shouted and ran at it.

I had people to protect. Family and friends! I will not let anything happen to them. I won't stop until they are safe from the Millineum Earl and the Akumas.

"Die!" I shouted as I slammed my flute down at it.

I was breathing hard as I glared at the Akuma. It seemed to just sit there waiting. I gritted my teeth together in anger as it laughed at my fail attempt of destroying it.

"Hahahahoho." It laughed, "Such a pathetic weakling. You're attack failed!"

"Who said that was an attack?" I asked smirking at Akuma, "Harmony Bullets!"

I played my flute that was raised at the Akuma's face. The bullets fired going through the Akuma. I jumped back as it blew up.

The dust cleared and I saw Lavi trying his best to destroy the piano, but it had some sort of invisable shield protecting it.

"Dammit, this thing won't break." Lavi said after trying fire stamp.

"What is wrong with this thing?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the music." Lavi said as the keys moved on their own, "Maybe this will work."

Lavi stepped through the invisable shield, and touched the keys. My eyes went wide with horror as a trail of red smoke crawled up his arm. Lavi tried to get free from it, but he couldn't.

"Lavi!" I shouted and tried to go through the shield, only to hit it.

Nothing could get in and nothing could get out.

"Harmony bullet!" I screamed and shot bullet after bullet at the shield.

By now the smoke had covered Lavi completely. Tears of anger fell down my cheeks as I used the attack again and again. After the tenth time, Lavi had dissappeared along with the red smoke.

The music and bell ringing had stopped also, and the men dissappeared. I was all alone with that piano. I had failed to protect one of my friends.

I gripped my flute and fired it once more. It still wasn't able to get through.

"Dammit!" I screamed and ran through the shield.

I slammed my flute angrily down on the keys. I kicked at it and slammed my fist down on to it. Red smoke began to appear, but that didn't stop me from beating it.

I picked up the chair and slammed it down onto the piano. I chair cracked in two as the red smoke latched onto one of wrists.

I used my foot to slam down on the keys again as my other wrist was grabbed. It seemed to be trying to protect itself. However it didn't know the destruction I could do when angry.

I kept kicking at the piano. The wood began to break. Some of the were now missing or completely gone. As my other foot was held the smoke, I used one last kick to do the finishibg touch.

The piano fell in half a red glowing gear appeared. The smoke dissappeared and I picked the gear up. I stared down at it.

"Is this the innocences?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Lavi said from behind me.

I turned around to see him standing there.

"I was almost a goner, thanks." he grinned and nodded my head smiling.

"I couldn't let you die. Who's going to pick on Kanda, when I'm not around?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well we better go." Lavi said and looked at the smash piano, "You did a number on that thing."

"Well it shouldn't take my friends." I told him.

I glared at the piano, but dropped it when I thought about the townsmen we had seen.

"What do you think happened to the townsmen?" I asked him, but he remained silent.

I looked down at the ground in understanding. They were dead and what we had saw were only their souls trapped.

And in silence we left the room. We found the staircase and walked down them to run into Bozu.

"Grace, you are okay." he said looking relieved.

I nodded my head. After all I had done to keep people safe from that piano. People still died. I had failed.

"Hm, did you retrieve the innocences?" Bozu asked Lavi this time.

"Yes, send word to Komuii. We will be leaving in the morning." Lavi told him.

Bozu nodded his head and began to leave. Lavi and I followed him out of the abandon school. Once outside we went our seperate ways. Bozu went to do what he had to do, while Lavi and I left for the inn.

We walked in silence mostly. I was feeling down about how I wasn't able to save those people.

"You're quiet." Lavi said, "Shouldn't you be cheering on being successful on your first mission?"

"Successful? How can I call it that when I couldn't save those men." I told him as I clenched my hands into fists.

"You can't save everyone, Grace." Lavi said looking down at me aswe walked.

"Why can't I?" I asked him.

"Because that's how life is. You can try to save as many people you can, but no matter what we still die." Lavi said, "Just think of it this way, imagine how many more would had died if you hadn't destroyed that piano."

I thought over what he had said. If I hadn't destroyed that piano, then more people would have. Children even.

"I wish we had been able to save those men." I said as we stopped in front of the inn.

"We did in a way. We put their souls to rest." Lavi said with a smile, "Now quit moping and smile, before I pinch those cheeks, and make you."

I laughed at the funny pinching gesture he made with his hands.

"There it is!" he grinned and pinched my cheeks.

"H-hey! You said you weren't going to pinch them if I smiled!" I shouted.

"I lied!" he said grinning wider.

Lavi let go of them and walked into the inn. I quickly followed him inside.

"Sweet dreams, Grace." Lavi said as he entered his room.

"Good night, Lavi." I said and entered my room that was only two doors down from his.

Once inside I sat at the writing desk and pulled out a pen. I began to write a letter to home. When I was finished I put the letter in an envelope and set it aside until I was able to send it in the morning.

I got undress and slipped my nightgown on. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own D Grayman only my oc(s)!**

* * *

Lavi and I left the inn with our things when morning came. The journey was mostly in silence as I decided to take a nap.

When I awoke and reached The Black Order, I had found out that Lavi had drawed cat whiskers on my cheeks, a flower over my left eye and a swirl on my forehead.

I glared at Lavi as Komui laughed at the drawings on my face.

"I think you look cute, Grace." Komui said and I shot him a glare, "Oh cone now, some soap and water will get that off. Now may I see the innocence?"

Lavi walked over to Komui and handed him the now green glowing gears. He looked at it for a moment and laid it on his desk.

"You two may go now." Komui said and we walked out of his office.

"There you are." Bookman said appearing out of no where causing both of us to jump, "You're falling behind on your duties, Lavi."

"Can't I take a break? I just got back from a mission." he said and Bookman shook his head.

After a small argument between the two and Bookman hitting him, they left leaving me alone.

I looked up and down the hallway wondering where the restroom were located, so I could clean my face off. I still wasn't use to the place to fully remember where everything was.

"This has to be it." I breathed out after an hour of searching.

Nope, just a cleaning closet. I closed the door and began to walk again. Where is everyone?

"Hm? What are you doing here, Grace?" Lenalee asked from behind me.

I turned around and smiled wide at the girl.

"I got lost searching for the restroom." I told her rubbing the back of my neck, "You wouldn't mind helping me would you?"

"Not at all. Just follow me." she said and turned around.

I rushed to her side and followed her.

"You know it's dangerous to walk around down here. My brother likes to experiment a lot, so you might run into one of his robots." she told me and I gluped.

I'm glad that I hadn't run into one of those things.

"H-have you run into one of them before?" I asked her.

"No." she said shaking her head, "But Kanda has. It didn't turn out too well. The robot didn't stand a chance against him."

"Oh, what happened?" I asked her tilting my head a bit in curiosity.

"He sliced it into many pieces." she said, "I think it ate his soba noodles or something."

I laughed a little at the image of Kanda glaring at a robot who was eating noodles.

"Well from here you can reach the restroom. If you need any help, I'm always here to help." Lenalee said smiling.

I nodded my head and thanked her before walking off. In the restroom, I ran some water and soaked a wash cloth. I ringed it out and scrubbed the drawings away.

I let out a sigh at how red my face had become from scrubbing. I will get back at Lavi for this. I dropped the cloth into the shute for dirty clothes, before leaving the room.

I made my way towards the cafeteria following some finders who had just returned from their own missions.

"Welcome back, Grace." Jeryy greeted me as I walked over to him.

"Hey, Jeryy." I said giving him a smile, "I'll have some roast beef with a baked potato, and some chocolate pudding with a lot of whip cream, please."

"Okay, I'll have it whipped up in a jiff." he told me and started cooking, "Your face is red. You haven't been crying, have ya?"

I shook my head as Jeryy gave me a concerned look.

"No, I had to scrub my face off a while ago. No one warned me that Lavi likes to draw on peoples faces when they're asleep." I told him and chuckled.

"That boy is full of mischief." Jeryy told me as he placed a tray in front of me with my food, "Here ya go, Gracie."

"Thank you, Jeryy." I said taking my tray and walking over to the tables.

I saw Lavi eating his food with Bookman sitting across from him. I sat next to Lavi and began to eat my food.

"I see you cleaned your face." he grinned and I gave him the cold shoulder as I ate.

Lavi frowned for a moment, before taking a bite out of his food.

"So, I heard Yuu is still on his mission. Must have been a tough one." Lavi spoke after aroubd ten minutes of silence.

Kanda still wasn't back from his mission? It's been what two or three days since he left? I hope him and Allen are okay.

"I hope they're okay." I said and sipped my cup of juice.

"They'll be fine, Grace. Yuu can't be taken down easily by some Akuma." Lavi assured me, "So am I forgiven for drawings?"

"Nope." I said standing up.

I grabbed the un-touched pudding with the extra whip cream and smashed it in his face.

"Now you are." I giggled as Bookman coughed hiding his laughter.

"Mm, revenge sure is sweet." Lavi grinned after licking some of the puddings on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my tray.

"Don't go yet, let me give you a big pudding kiss on your cheeks!" Lavi said standing.

"No! You're filthy with pudding!" I shouted and ran for it abandoning my tray by the trash.

"Come back here!" Lavi shouted as he chased after me.

I dodged many people as I ran. I had to jump over a cart that one of the scientist were pushing.

"C'mon, you know you want a pudding kiss!" Lavi laughed as I turned a corner.

"You're never going to touch me with those filthy lips!" I shouted jokingly, "I rather have Kanda kiss me than you!"

"Oh, you shatter my heart." he said dropped to the ground.

I stopped running and turned around laughing.

"Given up already?" I asked him placing my hands on my hips.

"Nope, just waiting for my chance." he said and raised up from the ground.

I turned to run away, but Lavi used his hammer to trip me. It was over.

"Can't escape me, Grace." he grinned as I pushed myself up.

"I just cleaned my face." I pouted as I stood up.

Lavi grinned and patted me on the back.

"Fine, I won't dirty your pretty little face." he said and pinched my cheek, "I'll pinch it instead."

I rubbed my cheek after he had let it go.

"I'll see ya later, Grace." Lavi said and started to walk away.

I turned around and started to make my way to my room, but like most of the time I had to ask for help.

Two weeks went by quickly. I had gone on more missions to retrieve innocents. Though none of them were solo. I guess Komui didn't want me to go out by myself.

When ever I was at the Black Order I would mostly train, hang out with Lavi when he was free from his studies or when he wasn't gone on a mission.

Kanda still hadn't returned from the mission he an Allen had went on. Allen had though, but when I asked him where Kanda was, he told me Komui had sent him on another mission.

Things seemed boring without the swordsman around to either bug, train with or to simply just be around him when I had no one to be with.

Allen and I had become friends easily. I had even helped him fight an Akuma in town. The poor boys. Leo and Jean.

Jean was the son of a scientist here at the Black Order, who wanted to fight Akuma along with his best friend Leo. However Leo's mother had died and the Millineum Earl came to Leo who had been taken the death hard. Leo had accepted the Earl's offer and was turned into an Akuma.

It reminded me of Cordella. I knew what Jean was going through. Seeing your best friend turn into a demon and try to kill you. It's just too hard to put a word to describe that pain in your heart.

A loud crash brought me out of my thoughts as I walked away from my room. I wonder what happened?

I didn't dwell on the thought. Ever since seeing the Millineum Earl I couldn't get that angry feeling in my chest as I had glared at his grinning face. He had caused so much death and pain. Ruined so many lives and futures.

"Damn him!" I growled angrily throwing a punch at the stone wall.

But my fist never met with the wall. Instead it had been caught by someone.

"You call that a punch?"

My eyes went wide when I heard his voice. Kanda was back. I looked up at him and frowned.

"What's got you so angry? You're usually happy and annoying." Kanda said.

"It's nothing." I told him.

"Didn't seem like nothing. Did that rabbit do something?" Kanda asked me.

"Rabbit?" I questioned tilting my head a bit as I looked up at him.

"Lavi." he said and I shook my head.

"No, it's just I saw the Millineum Earl a few days ago." I told him as my angry began to rise again, "He had tricked a little boy, no older than eight into becoming an Akuma. His best friend watched him transformed. He just makes me so angry. Killing people. Young and old. Ruining lives and causing so much pain."

I shook with anger as tears came to my eyes.

"I want to destroy him and save everyone! So no one can feel the pain to see a loved one transform into a monster." I said.

"Are you done with your whining?" Kanda said with a cold look in his eyes, "Just because that happened doesn't mean you can let your anger control you."

I gulped as he leaned his face towards mine.

"It will get you killed. Now calm down and focus your anger on fighting Akuma and finding innocenes." Kanda said and stood there as he stared me down.

I felt so tiny under his glare.

"Hm? What's going on here?" Lavi's voice spoke out causing Kanda stiffen and turn his eyes to Lavi.

"Nothing." he said straighten himself up and letting go of my fist that I hadn't notice he had been holding still.

"It didn't look like nothing." Lavi said with a grin, "It looked like you were getting..."

"Finish that sentence, rabbit and face Mugen." Kanda said glaring at him as he pulled out his sword.

"No need for threats Yuu!" Lavi said raising his hands.

"That's it! You're dead!" Kanda said and ran at Lavi.

I giggled at the sight of the two running around forgetting about my anger for the moment.

"Grace! Save me!" Lavi said latching his hands on my shoulders as he used me as a shield.

"You're on your own." I laughed and slipped out of his hold.

"Traitor!" Lavi said and ran away.

"Hmp, maybe now he'll learn not to call me that." Kanda said as he put Mugen away.

"I doubt it." I told him and noticed for the first time the loud sounds of crashing and shouting.

I turned to look down the hallway.

"It seems that something is going on out there." I said.

Kanda nodded his head started making his way towards the sounds. I followed close behind him.

I was frozen at what I saw, while Kanda was his regular self.

"What's all the fuss about?" Kanda asked as I stared at the giant robot.

"Kanda, Grace. I'll explain it later, but we need to stop this robot." Allen said, and the robot looked at us.

I jumped and took a step back. With my flute only working with sound would barely be any use on that thing, since it didn't have eardrums to damage or stun. The best attack I had to use against would be the harmony bullets, but I doubt it would do any damage to the thing.

"It would be a lot better if we knew what it's weakness was." Allen told Kanda.

I guess since Kanda took out the one that ate his noodles, he'd know how to defeat it.

"Only an amatuer wouldn't be able to see it's weak spot." Kanda told him.

"Huh?"

"I had the joy of defeating a similar robot like this one in the past." Kanda said.

"So where is it weak point?" Allen asked, "Just tell me!"

"Hit it in the scruff kid." Kanda told him and Allen wrote it down.

"Wait! What the heck is a scruff!?" Allen asked in a shout.

"Wow, that's a shame. I guess it's your fate to die, huh?" Kanda told him before walking away.

"Noo!" Allen shouted, "Grace! You got to help me!"

"Uh, o-oka..." I began.

"Come on." Kanda said re-appearing and dragged me away.

"No! Wait! Kanda! Grace!" I heard Allen cry out, "You think you're funny don't ya!?"

"I feel bad leaving him behind like that." I told Kanda as we walked towards the cafeteria for the party that was being held for Allen.

"He'll live." Kanda said.

"That was kind of you to tell him that robots weakness." I told him as I placed my hands behind my back.

"Tch, I only did that so I wouldn't have to hear him whine about it anymore." Kanda said and I smirked.

"I think you like him." I told him, "As a friend that is."

"I don't like him and I don't have friends." he said.

"Except for me." I told him.

"Don't remind me." he muttered as we walked into the cafeteria.

When Allen showed up about twenty minutes later the party began.

"I knew you would defeat that robot." I said throwing my arms around Allen in a hug, "I would have helped you, but Kanda wouldn't let me."

"It's okay, Grace. I understand." Allen said and threw Kanda a small glare.

That day we had party. Except for a few who were on missions or for Lavi's case training with Bookman.

* * *

**How was this chapter? I had skimmed through episode 6 and 7 with Grace being there with Allen when he had run off to save Jean from the Akuma. I would had written it, but I'm lazy. Not to mention I have been watching Attack on Titan, which was also a reason why I had skipped out on writing that chapter. **

**So don't forget to review. Thank you all who has, and for the follows and favs. It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own D Grayman, only my oc(s)!**

* * *

**I have decided to turn this into a Kanda/oc fic instead of a Kanda/oc/Lavi love triangle. So starting from this chapter on will be only focused on Kanda and Grace. However Lavi will still be have a minor part in it. Enjoy! **

* * *

Dark eyes stared into mine as I stared back without blinking. Our faces were inches apart as I straddled his lap. I could feel his warmth breath glide across my cheek as he breathed.

"Kanda, I don't think I can do it." I told the swordsman panting.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because I can't." I grunted.

"Tch, then you shouldn't have sprung this trap." he said annoyance as I drew my hand back from trying to get his sword so I could cut us free for the fifth time.

"It was an accident! How was I suppose to know there was a trap!?" I asked him as we hung in a small net from a tree.

It all started yesterday morning when Kanda and I were called to Komui's office.

"I have a mission for you two." Komui said from behind his desk, "There is a small village being attacked by Akuma for reasons unknown to us. I want you two to go there find out the reason and destory the Akumas."

And with our orders we left, only to get caught in a trap while walking through a forest that would lead us to the village the next day.

I let out a sigh and laid my head on his shoulder. I should had been paying more attention to where I was walking.

"Hey! Don't go asleep!" Kanda shouted as he moved his shoulders.

"I'm not! I was just resting my head." I told him as we began to swing a bit from his movements.

"Tch, why did I even accept this mission?" Kanda asked in annoyance.

"Because you love being around me." I told him grinning as I raised my head up from his shoulder.

"Tch, yeah right. I rather be with Beansprout right now." Kanda said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hmp, you're such a jer..." I began, but stopped when some bushes began to shake.

"Looky here, Samuel. I told ya my trap would work." An old man said looking up at us.

"Hey! Get us down from here!" I shouted at him as I grabbed some of the netting causing it to shake.

However it only made things worse. The rope snapped and we fell to ground.

"Good going, idiot." Kanda groaned from under me as another person appeared from out of the bushes.

"Grandfather." A young man sighed as he shook his head, "I apologize for my grandfather's behaviour and his trap."

"Apologize after you set us free." Kanda snapped at him.

"Right, sorry." the guy said quickly and pulled out a knife.

He cut the rope and Kanda pushed me off of him. I sat up as Kanda glared at the two.

"Again, I apologize." the man said and bowed, "My name is Samuel and this is my Grandfather Alistair."

"I don't care." Kanda said and looked down at me, "Are you done sitting there?"

"Jerk." I muttered pushing myself up from the ground.

I dusted myself off and gave Samuel a polite smile.

"I'm Grace and this is Kanda." I told him, "Are you two from the village?"

"I'm not, I live in a cabin not far from here, but Samuel, he lives in the village." Alistair told me and I nodded my head.

"I advice you not to go around there. It's dangerous." Samuel told us.

"Tch, we don't have time for chit chat, Grace." Kanda said sounding impaitent and annoyed by all of this.

"I was only asking them a question." I told him.

"I don't care." Kanda said and I let out a sigh.

"You shouldn't speak to your girlfriend like that." Alistair told Kanda causing my eyes to go wide and a blush to appear on my cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend, old man." Kanda told him, before turning around, "Let's go."

"Right." I said and waved good bye to the two before walking away with Kanda.

"Try not too spring any more traps this time." Kanda said thumping the hilt of his sword on my head lightly.

"Mph, why'd you do that for?" I asked him rubbing my head as I followed him.

"For setting that last one off. You're lucky I don't kill you for it." he said and I glared at the back of his head.

After an hour of walking, setting off another trap and getting stuck in it once again, but luckily for us I was able to get a hold of Kanda's sword to set us free, we finally made it to the village.

Instead of seeing a village of people, it was empty. Kanda and I walked next to each other looking around in silence. I caught sight of a few people looking out their windows.

So they were hiding. I don't blame them, but it won't stop the Akumas from killing them.

"Ah, you two must be Kanda and Grace." a Finder said running over to us.

"Yes, hello." I said.

"I am Shou." he said as Kanda started to walk away.

"Hm? Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to look around. Why don't you ask some of the people around here." Kanda said and continued to walk away.

"Erm, okay. Well Shou, what have you figure out so far?" I asked him.

"Not much. Just that the Akumas seem to be attacking at random. It seems they might be searching for something, but I have not figured it out yet." he said and I nodded my head, "I'm sorry that I haven't been much help. I'm still learning."

"It's fine, Shou. Well I better get going." I said and started to walk away.

"What shall I do?" he asked me abd I stopped.

"Um, why don't you try to gather some more information." I told him.

He nodded his head and ran off. I let out a sigh and looked around. Where shall I start?

My eyes stopped on a pub not to far away. That should be a good start. I walked into the building and everyone inside went quiet. They stared at me with suspicious eyes, a few had a look that were creepy and uncomfortable. I gulped and walked further inside.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" one man asked stepping in front of me.

"Uh, I-I..." I began nervously.

"Hehe, she's a cutie." Another man said standing next to the other, "Want to ditch this place, dollface?"

"Uh, I-I have something important to do." I told him shaking a bit.

"Yeah, and that's coming with us." the first guy from before said grabbing my upper arm roughly.

"Ow, please let go of me." I told him.

"Hey, Jet leave the poor girl alone." the bartender said.

"Shut it old man." the one that had a hold of my arm shouted.

I clenched my hand into a fist and threw it at the man. It made contact with his gut.

"Huh? Did you just punch me?" he asked, "Hahaha! That's a sorry excuse of a punch."

"Let's go Jet." the other said impaitently.

"Yeah, sorry, Frank." Jet said and began to drag me towards the exit.

"Please! Let go of me! I-I don't want to go!" I screamed as he dragged me out of the pub.

"Grace!" I heard Shou shout.

"Shou! Go get Kanda!" I shouted to him as the thug dragged me away.

"Shut it, girl. You'll cause a scene." Frank said angrily.

"You won't get away with this bastard!" I told him angrily and spat at his face.

"That's it you're dead." Frank growled and whacked me on the head.

Everything began to fade into darkness as I fell to the ground. Please Kanda. Come save me.

Third Person P.O.V

After seeing Grace being dragged away by two thugs, Shou ran to find Kanda. He found the exorcist staring at an open field.

"Kanda!" Shou shouted panting from running.

"What?" he asked annoyed turning to the finder.

"Grace has been taken by two thugs." he told Kanda panting.

"Tch, she'll be fine." he said.

"I don't think so." he told Kanda, "They knocked her unconcious."

Kanda gritted his teeth together in anger. What has she gotten into? He thought to himself before turning to the finder.

"Which way did they go?" he asked the finder.

"They were going west of here." he said and Kanda started walking away.

I can't believe she would let herself get captured like that. He thought angrily as he walked through the town.

"Poor girl." he heard a man speak as he walked passed a pub.

He stopped and listened.

"Yeah, she looked so scared. I wish I could of done something to stop them."

"Are you insane? Gray's men would had killed you on the spot."

"That's why I didn't."

Kanda turned around and marched over to the two men. He grabbed one of them by the collar of their shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"That girl, was she carrying a flute?" he asked glaring at the man.

"I-I don't know!"

"What did she look like?" he asked as his glared harden.

"B-brown hair, blue e-eyes. She wore a skirt with black tights." he said.

"Where did they take her?" Kanda asked.

"T-to their hideout." he said, "It's in the abandon old church."

Kanda dropped the guy and started to make his way towards the old building that could be seen at the edge of the small village.

"Y-you can't save her. They'll k-kill you." the man told Kanda who ignored him as he saw a familar instrument laying on the ground a few feet away.

-Grace P.O.V-

My head was throbbing in pain. I tried to raise my hand to touch my head when I found them bound by rope. I opened my eyes.

Everything was blurry as I looked around. I blinked my eyes for a few moments until my vision cleared.

"Look who's awake boys." I heard a man say loudly.

I looked up to see a giant man. I glared at the man.

"Hahaha. It seems she isn't afraid of me." he laughed evily, "Why don't you boys show her fear."

Ten men walked out from the shadows. I looked at them all with wide eyes. I couldn't fight them bound like this. I glanced down to my flute to find it gone. No! Where is it!? Where's my flute!?

Loud cries of pain and thumping could be heard coming from the room next to the one we were in.

"Boss! We're under attack!" A man screamed out as he barged into the room.

"Grr, who dares attack us?" the giant man growled angrily.

"It's some guy with a sword." the man said, before being knocked down another man.

My eyes went wide as I saw him walk through the doors with an angry and annoyed look on his face.

"Kanda! You came!" I shouted glad to see him here.

"How dare you come here and attack my men! Who do you think you are?" the man asked him as the ten men stood in front of Kanda.

"Tch, such an annoyance." Kanda muttered as he pointed his sword at him, "Give me the girl and I won't kill you."

The man began to laugh.

"Suit yourself." Kanda said and started fighting the men.

One by one they fell and when the last one fell, the leader was shaking in anger.

"You defeat my men as if they were made of glass. I will not let you get away with embarressing me like this!" he shouted and launched himself at Kanda.

Kanda jumped out of the way and ran at the leader. He slashed his sword at the man making him fall with a grunt.

"Pathetic." Kanda said as he turned away from the man and started walking towards me, "You better be glad I came."

"I am! Thank you! Now cut me free." I told him.

"I think I'll leave you like this." he said looking down at me with a amused look on his face and I shot him a glare.

"This isn't funny." I told him.

"I beg to differ." he said and the leader began to move again.

"Y-you can't d-defeat me that easily." he said standing.

"You're still wanting to fight me? It's your funeral." Kanda said pulling his sword back out.

Before he went to fight the leader again, he cut the rope and dropped my flute into my lap.

"My flute." I gasped as I held it in my hands.

"You better keep a better hold on that thing." he said and started to walk over towards the leader.

"I will destroy you!" he shouted and ran at Kanda with his fist raised.

Kanda blocked the punch with his sword and slammed his foot into the man's gut. The man stumbled backwards.

"Give up, you can't win." Kanda told him.

The man threw another punch and Kanda dodged it easily.

"Men like you are pathetic. Using others to do your dirty work and kidnapping helpless women." Kanda said and kicked his legs out from under him.

The man fell to the ground with a thump and Kanda kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"You okay?" he asked facing me.

I ran over to him and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you." I told him as he stiffen, "If you had been any later. I would probably have been killed."

"Come on. We still have a mission to do." Kanda said and I nodded my head letting go of him.

I stuck close to Kanda as we walked out of the building.

"Try not to get kidnapped again." Kanda said as we started to walk away from the building.

"It's not my fault." I told him crossing my arms, "I tried fighting back, but..."

"You were too weak." he said and I glared at him.

"I-I'm not weak! They were just stronger." I muttered.

"Keep telling yourself that." he said and I gave him a glare.

"Grace! Thank goodness you're safe." Shou said as he ran towards us.

"Yeah, thank you for getting Kanda. If you hadn't I'd been killed." I told him.

"You are welcome." Shou said, "I have learned about something that you two might want to know."

"What is it?" Kanda asked him.

"We can't speak about it here. Follow me." Shou said and started to walk.

Kanda and I followed him to an inn. There we were checked into a room. I sat on a couch as Kanda leaned against the wall, while Shou sat in an armchair.

"It's a legend that goes back many years. There had been a miner who found this strange and mystical object hidden deep inside of a mines." Shou said.

"Did the object have innocences?" I asked him.

"I believe so. It's said that the object had a special ability that could shoot flames. It was deemed dangerous, so they sealed it away in a well." Shou told us.

"In a well?" I asked confused.

"Yes, it was dangerous and needed to be kept submerged in water. That way it wouldn't harm anyone with it flames and where no one could find it." Shou told us.

"Where is this well?" Kanda asked him.

"Well I don't know where it is and I assume the Akuma don't either. That's why they are attacking." Shou said and I let out sigh.

Great.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own D Grayman, only my oc(s)!**

* * *

**Here it is the newest chapter! I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you might celebrate for Christmas. **

**I have added a new story. It's Hetalia one. A Denmark/oc called Denmark's Love. There are two chapters so far. Please check it out if you want and don't forget to leave a review. Anyway, happy reading! ^,^**

* * *

The next morning I was rudely awoken by Kanda. He had barged into my room and pushed me out of my bed. I let out a groan as I pushed myself up from the ground.

"Get up, we have to start searching for that well." Kanda said impaitently and walked out of my room.

I glared at the door for a moment, until I slipped out of my nightgown. I put my uniform on and walked out of my room.

"What no good morning?" I asked Kanda with a yawn as we walked out of the inn.

"Tch, quit complaining." Kanda said as I noticed Shou walking over to us.

"Good morning, Grace, Kanda." Shou said.

"He can do it, why not you?" I asked Kanda.

Kanda shot me a glare, before turning his attention to Shou.

"Did you find or learn anything else about the well?" Kanda asked him.

"No, I'm sorry." Shou said shaking his head.

"Tch, what use are you then?" Kanda asked before walking off.

I frowned and looked at Shou.

"Ignore him. You did a good job." I said and gave him a smile.

"Mm." Shou said hanging his head.

"Hey, don't look so down. Kanda's a jerk." I told him, "Now let's start searching for that well."

Shou nodded his head and we started our search for the well.

By noon Shou and I had searched the entire village. Even the abandon church that the thugs had taken me to yesterday. Surprisingly they were gone and no where to found. At first I thought they had left, but furthur inspection inside there were signs of an Akuma attack.

"They're all dead." I gulped as I looked at the dust filled clothes.

"We should go, Grace." Shou said and I nodded my head.

We turned to leave, but an Akuma appeared. I grabbed my flute and raised it to my lips. Before I could fire my harmony bullets at it, the thing raised it cannons at me.

I jumped out if the way as Shou did the same as it bullets shot at us.

"Innocence activate! Harmony bullet!" I shouted and played my flute quickly.

The energy bullet hit the akuma and it exploded. I put my flute away as the dust began to clear. I turned to Shou and my eyes went wide.

Blood dripped down his chin as black stars began to appear on his face.

"S-Shou." I stuttered taking a step forward.

"S-stay back." he groaned as the stars quickly covered him and then he was nothing more than a pile of dust.

"S-Shou! No!" I screamed dropping to my knees.

I heard doors being slammed opened and footsteps.

"I heard screaming. What's going on?" the voice of Samuel asked, "Grace? Is everything okay?"

Tears fell down my cheeks as I stared at the dusty remains of Shou.

He died, because I didn't protect him. He depended on me to make sure he did not die. I let him down.

"Grace? What happened?" Samuel asked as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped at the sudden contact and raised my flute up in defense. When I saw the concern look in his bright green eyes, I snapped out of it.

"Gah!" I sobbed and threw my arms around him.

"It's all right." Samuel said as he patted my back as I cried.

I should had done something instead of thinking about myself!

Twenty minutes later I finally calmed down enough to stop crying. I wipped my tears away and looked down where Shou had once been.

"I-I'm sorry about that." I told the man that I had met yesterday in the forest.

"What happened?" Samuel asked me with a concern look still on his face.

"I'm sorry, Samuel, but I can't inform you. I-I must get going." I told him and stood up.

I said a silent pray and walked towards the exit. I stopped as I reached the door.

"You should leave and stay with your grandfather for a while. It's not safe here." I said and walked out of the old church.

"Hm? What's wrong with you?" Kanda asked me as I ran into him two hours later.

I ignored him and kept walking. Shou dying replayed through my mind. I couldn't get it out of my head or stop thinking about it. It was just like the time when my parents died.

Though it wasn't like that at all. They simply fell asleep and didn't wake up. First it had been Father and two days later, Mother.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kanda said grabbing my arm tightly stopping me, "What's your problem?"

"He's dead." I said pulling my arm out of his grip, "Shou is dead. That's my problem. I couldn't save him and he died because I was only thinking about saving myself!"

"You must forget about it. He knew what would happen, Grace. He was prepared to die." Kanda told me and I glared at him, "So don't blame yourself."

"How can you say that!? I'm an exorcist! It is our duty to protect people from Akuma! Including finders." I shouted, "It's my fault and I should have been the one to die not him!"

Tears filled my eyes as I held back a sob. Kanda grabbed me by my shoulder and shook me once. He leaned his face close to mine as his eyes glared into mine.

"Finders can be replaced, but we can't. So don't you dare say that again." he growled angrily.

"How can you be so heartless!? He was a human being, not some object to use until it breaks." I told him.

"Because I can, now get a hold of yourself. We have a mission to do." he said and backed off, "You can mourn later."

He turned around and started walking away. I glared at him, before I began to follow him slowly.

The sky began to grow dark as we stood in front of the forest. We had spent the last few hours searching the town again. All that left was the forest.

"Do you think it's wise to search right now? It's getting dark and it'll be hard to see." I said.

"If you're afraid of the dark then go back to the inn." Kanda said and walked into the forest.

I wasn't afraid of the dark. What I was afraid of was getting lost or hurt.

"I am not afraid." I told him as I followed him through the forest.

"If you say so." he mumbled as he pushed a tree branch out his way.

He let it go and it flicked back hitting me in the face. I fell onto my back and let out a groan.

"Better watch where you're going." he said and I shot him a glare as I saw the amused smirk on his face.

I pushed myself up off the ground and rubbed my forehead.

"You could had held that until I passed it." I told him.

"I'm not your protector." he said.

"If you aren't then why did you save me from those thugs?" I asked him as we walked pass many trees.

"Because it would had been annoying explaining to everyone how you got kidnapped and killed." he said.

"I think you're lying." I said with a playful grin, "I think you saved me because you actually cared about my safety."

"Tch, yeah right. Why would I even care?" he asked as we walked through a bush.

"Because I'm your friend." I told him and stopped when I noticed a light not to far.

"You're lucky I'm allowing you- hey! Are you even listening?" he asked stopping also.

"There is a light over there." I said pointing at the light.

Kanda looked and saw it glowing in the distant. What was over there?

"Come on and be on guard." he said and I nodded my head.

We walked quickly over to the light, passing many trees on our way. As we got closer I could see that it was a cabin.

What was a cabin doing all the way out here in the forest? Unless it was Samuel's grandfather's home.

"Tch, it's only a cabin." Kanda muttered, "What a waste of time."

"Mmhm." I nodded my head and looked around to see if there were any chances of a well being around.

Unluckily for us there wasn't and I let out a sigh. How hard was it to find a well?

"Let's go." Kanda said as the front door of the cabin opened.

We looked at the door to see Samuel walking out with a bucket. He stopped once he noticed we were standing there.

"Oh, what are you two doing out here?" he asked us.

"We've been looking for a well. You wouldn't happen to know where one is, would you?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't be looking for the one from the old legend would you?" he asked me.

"Do you know where it is or what?" Kanda asked him harshly.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you where it is. Many people come to the village in hopes of getting that cursed thing." Samuel said glaring at Kanda.

"Tell us where it is, or I will force you to tell us." Kanda told him placing his hand on Mugen.

"Samuel, we are only trying to help your village. Those monsters that have been attacking are looking for the item." I told him, "Please, we are the good guys."

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"Because they're exorcists, my boy." Alistar said walking out of the cabin.

"How do you know that old man?" Kanda asked him and the old man chuckled.

"Yes, how do I know that?" he said with a grin.

I did not like that look at all. I placed my hand on my flute, just in case I needed to whip it out quickly if things went south.

Kanda seemed to have same idea as his hand went to mugen.

"Grandfather, you are acting odd." Samuel said and the old man chuckled.

"Am I? Well then I best get this show on the road!" he said and transfomed into an Akuma.

Samuel was knocked to the ground as the akuma broke the cabin in half to escape.

"He was an Akuma this whole time!?" I asked Kanda as we chased after him.

"I doubt it. If he had been, then he would had taken the innocence and left." Kanda told me as we were close to catching up with the Akuma.

"Oh no." I heard the Akuma muttered before whistling.

Two akuma appeared in fromt of us. Kanda slashed through one and looked back at me.

"I'll go on. You take of that!" he shouted.

"Right." I said raising my flute up, "Innocence activate! Harmony bullets!" I shouted and played my flute.

The akuma dodged the bullets and fired it cannons at me. I jumped behind a tree as it took most of the attack.

"You're fast." I muttered and raised flute up, "But try to dodge this attack. Level 2, lullaby activate!"

The song played slowly and I saw the Akuma starting to lower towards the ground as it started to fall asleep.

"Harmony bullet!" I shouted quickly changing the notes.

The bullets shot out of my flute and hit the akuma right in the face. A second later and it exploded.

I jumped through the dust and started running through the forest to catch up with Kanda.

I finally caught up with him, but he was alone. The akuma wasn't in sight.

"Where's the akuma?" I asked him looking around.

"He got away." Kanda said and I frowned.

Great, now what are we going to do?

"Let's go back." Kanda said turning around.

My eyes went wide when I saw blood on his left shoulder. I ran over to him and checked his wound.

"You're hurt!" I said ripping some of my skirt.

"I'm fine, stop it." he said grabbing my wrist to stop me from ripping my skirt further.

"No, you're not! You are bleeding." I told him and continued to rip it, "We have to stop the bleeding."

"I'm fine." he said as I wrapped the cloth around his wound, "I heal quickly than others."

"Impossible." I said tying the cloth.

"It's not." he said as I backed off, "Now let's go."

I nodded my head and followed Kanda to where the cabin had once stood. Now it was just a smoking crushed wooden home.

"Nnh, g-grandfather." I heard Samuel groan.

I looked around and saw him laying face first into the ground. I rolled him over to see that he was unconcious with a bleeding forehead.

"Is he alive?" Kanda asked me.

"Yes, but he is hurt." I told him.

Kanda picked Samuel up and placed him over his shoulder. I let out a gasp. He was hurt! Doing this would hurt him even more.

"Put him down before you hurt yourself even more, Kanda." I told him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am fine, now let's go." he said and started to walk away.

I let out a sigh and followed him. When we got to the inn, Kanda laid Samuel on the couch as I grabbed the first aid kit.

I pulled a chair over to the couch and took care of Samuel's wounds. There weren't many and none of them were life threatening, so he should awake in the morning.

Now that his wounds were taken care of I turned to Kanda.

"Take your coat off." I told him and he looked down at me, "I am going to take care of that wound on your shoulder."

"Tch, I told you I am fine." he said giving me a glare.

"I don't care what you say. Take off your coat!" I said as I tried to take it off for him.

"Hey! Cut it out!" he shouted trying to stop me.

"No!" I said and suddenly we fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes that I had shut to see that my face was in Kanda's chest. I pushed myself up quickly and unbutton his coat.

"Ha! I got it!" I said grinning.

"Great, now get off me." he said and I did.

Kanda took his jacket off and then his shirt. A blush appeared on my cheeks as I looked at him.

"See it's almost completely healed." he said and my eyes went to his shoulder.

It looked more like a week old wound instead of a fresh one. How in the hell is that possible?

"H-how?" I asked him and ge shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know." he said.

"W-well I'll still need to clean it and b-bandage it." I told him.

"Are you okay? Your face is red and you look nervous." he said and I blushed even more.

"M-me nervous? Why in the world w-would I be nervous!?" I laughed nervously, "It's not like I haven't seen good looking shirtless men before."

Oh crap, that slipped.

"Good looking?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"W-well, you're very attractive, but that's it!" I told him.

"Just be quiet before you die of embarressment." he said and sat down in a chair, "Hurry up and bandage this."

I nodded my head and went to work on his shoulder. Even though my hands were shakey from being embarressed and nervous I got the job done.

When I was done I went to my room and grabbed my nightgown, before going to the bathroom to take a bath.

I can't believe that slipped out. I thought as I sat in the warm water relaxing my muscles. Of course I thought Kanda was good looking, what female didn't? But that was about it. I didn't have a crush on him. He was a jerk and he was my friend.

"Mm, I want to die." I muttered before dunking my head under water.

I raised back up a moment later and got out of the tub. I dried off and slipped into my gown, before going to my room for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Dgrayman, only my oc(s)!**

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating for awhile. I was busy during Christmas and right after that I caught the flu that lasted for a week and I wasn't able to write during that time, but I am back and ready to write! **

**A late happy new years to you all and enjoy your reading! ^,^!**

* * *

"Grandfather!"

I jumped out of my bed and fell to the ground at the sudden shout. I pushed myself up and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing Samuel sitting up on the couch breathing heavily with wide fear filled eyes.

"Huh? Wha- Where am I?" Samuel said after snapping out of it.

"You're at the inn in the village. Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked him as I sat in the armchair across from him.

"Last night?" he asked and I nodded my head.

I hoped he remembers and not have some sort of amnesia. We need him. He knows where the well is.

"You and that man showed up at my grandfather's cabin. You two were looking for the well and then...and then..." he began, but stopped.

Samuel eyes went wide and his hands went to his head. I frowned as he began to cry.

"H-he turned into a monster!" Samuel said.

"I'm sorry, Samuel." I told him softly, "You're grandfather was turned into an Akuma for wanting to bring someone back from the dead."

"An akuma?" he repeated.

"Yes, it's a type of weapon to destroy mankind." I told him as the door leading out of the room opened.

I paused and looked up to see Kanda enter with a new finder. I looked down remembering Shou.

"You're awake, good." Kanda said looking at Samuel, "Will you tell us where the well is now?"

"Why do you want to go there?" Samuel asked him.

"Because inside that well is what the akuma are searching for. As long as that is there people will die." I told him, "Please tell us."

"I can't tell you, but I can show you." he sighed.

"Let's go then." Kanda said and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted and Kanda stopped, "I need to change into my uniform."

"Hurry up then." he grumbled and I ran to my room.

When I was ready I walked back out to see an impatient Kanda and a scared looking Samuel.

"Let's go." Kanda said left the room.

I followed behind Samuel as Kanda walked through the village towards the forest.

As we walked I couldn't take my eyes off of Samuel. I felt bad for him. His grandfather turned into an Akuma right in front of him and tried to kill him!

"Alright, show us where the well is." Kanda said as we stopped in front of the forest.

"It's not far from here. Just watch where you walk. There's a lot of small stones to trip over." Samuel said before walking into the forest with us following him.

"Once we get the innocences, we'll destroy that Akuma right?" I whispered to Kanda.

"Yes, it is part of our mission to destroy the ones in the village." he told me.

"Good. I would hate to leave this place knowing that Akuma was still alive." I said and Kanda glanced down at me as we kept walking.

"Tch, if it's because of this guy..." he began, but I cut him off.

"It's not just because of him and so what if it was? It just wouldn't feel right to know that thing was still around here and killing people." I told him, "Don't tell me you're getting jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" he asked and I laughed.

"I'm only joking, Kanda. Seesh, lighten up." I told him as my foot got caught on a rock, "Oh!"

I was falling towards the ground. I braces myself for impact, but it never came. Instead I felt arms around me and someone's chest on my back. I blushed feeling their warmth.

"Idiot. You should watch where you walk." Kanda told me as he straightened me and let go.

"S-sorry." I apologized and began to walk again.

I should have been paying more attention to where I was going! Oh god that was so embarressing.

"I said watch where you're going." Kanda said as he grabbed the back of my coat stopping me from hitting the ground after tripping over another rock.

"I'm so clumsy." I sighed as Kanda walked in front of me.

"Tch, get on." Kanda muttered in front of me.

I looked up to see his back bent in front of me. Was he wanting to carry me on his back?

"Uh, Kanda?" I began.

"Just get on. You're slowing us down." he said and I nodded my head.

I got onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall.

It's been a while since I have been carried like this. My brother used to do it all the time, but after the death of our parents and him being the only one to really work, he had stopped.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll chop you into tiny pieces." Kanda told me and I nodded my head.

"Okay, and I'm sorry for this. I must be annoying you." I told him.

"You are." he said bluntly and I let out a huff of air.

Jerk. He could had said, No, you're not annoying. But that really wouldn't be like Kanda at all.

"You two, it's just up here." Samuel shouted from a head of us.

Kanda walked quicker and once we made it to where Samuel was, we had reached the well. I slid off Kanda's back and looked at the well that was sealed.

"Give me a hand, please." Samuel told Kanda as he walked over to the well.

Kanda made an annoyned sound, but helped Samuel un-seal the well. I looked down the long tunnel to see a bright orange glow.

"Huh? What happened to all the water?" I asked Samuel.

"The fires have grown stronger. It must have vaporated the water." Samuel told me.

"How will we get it out of there?" I asked looking at the two.

"We'll lower you down there, but we'll need water." Kanda said.

Lower me down into a well of fire! Was he insane?

"Are you insane!? You can't lower me down there like that!" I told him.

"Quiet, Akuma could be around here." Kanda told me, "Once we get water, the flames should be gone."

"There's a stream not far from here. I'll go get the water." Samuel said and ran off with a bucket that was next to the well.

Kanda walked over to where the bucket had been and picked up some rope. I took a step back as he looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I was not going to go down there!

I was about to run, when Kanda grabbed me from behind.

"No!" I shouted as he began to wrap the rope around my waist.

"Hold still, dammit!" Kanda growled as he tried to tie the rope.

In the end I was forced down the well once Samuel returned with the water.

"Just dump the water once you get close to it." Samuel shouted from the top.

I was beginning to sweat from the heat and I wasn't even close to the fire.

Was this water even going to put it out?

When I couldn't take the heat any longer I dumped the water and the fire went out. I was very shocked.

"The fire is out!" I shouted and loud bang from up above could be heard.

There was loud laughter and then I began to fall towards the bottom of the well.

I closed my eyes and screamed until I hit it. My head cracked against a stone and everything turned black.

-Third P.O.V-

As Samuel loward Grace down into the well, Kanda looked around supiciously. He knew at any moment that an Akuma or Akumas could appear. And at that moment was what happened.

A level one akuma appeared out of no where and shot it's bullets towards the well. Out of instinct Samuel let go of the rope and jumped out of the way.

Kanda quickly sliced the akuma in half and ran over to the well as another appeared. However this one had once been Samuel grandfather.

The young man was frozen as he sat on the ground staring at the akuma that was laughing. Kanda turned around and glared at it.

"Haha, I thank you two for showing me where the innocence is located. I will make your deaths quickly." he said loudly and waved it's hand.

Ten Akumas flew to the sky from out of the forest. They formed a circle around the two men and aimed the cannons.

"Mugen activate, First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Kanda shouted swing his sword.

A portal opened and the red eye insects flew out towards the akumas. Three fell while seven remained.

"W-We're going to die." Samuel said shaking with fear.

"Tch, quit whinning like that." Kanda told him, "I refuse to be kill by these pathetic things."

"Pathetic?" growled the leader akuma in anger.

"Yeah, pathetic. You're hiding behind those weaklings." Kanda told him and the akuma ran at Kanda.

Kanda jumped out of the way and stood smirking.

"You guys leave. I will handle them." it said the seven left.

Kanda ran at the akuma and swung his sword, but he had been too slow. The akuma dodged the attack and grabbed Kanda by his ponytail. He swung Kanda to the ground and aimed a cannon at him.

"Grandfather! Stop!" Samuel shouted.

The akuma stopped and looked up at Samuel.

"Why are you doing this!? This isn't you!" Samuel cried.

"You're right it isn't like him, but you are forgetting kid. I'm not your grandfather. I only have his body." The akuma grinned and aimed his cannon like arm at Samuel.

"I-I don't understand. Why did he do it? Who did he try to bring back?" Samuel asked looking down at the ground, "Please tell me before I die."

"Fine. I'll tell you. Seesh, such a cry baby." the akuma said, "It happened on the night of the second year your grandmother had passed away. He was mopping around the graveyard crying and what not. As he stood infront of the grave the earl came and made the deal."

As the akuma told Samuel this Kanda had snuck away. With akuma distracted he hid behind a tree waiting for the perfect chance to attack.

"Oh, the look on his face when he had heard the earl telling me to take his body. It was so hilarious." the akuma laughed with it's eyes closed.

Kanda took that as his chance and ran at the akuma. He jumped at the creature an slashed at it. It's cannon arm fell off and exploded.

Kanda landed and turned to face the shouting akuma.

"Ah! My arm! You cut my arm off!" it shouted, "You will pay!"

Kanda used the netherworld insects once more and the creatures quickly destroyed it.

"I can't believe it." Samuel said, "He tried to bring her back."

"Who cares. It's in the past." Kanda said and walked over to the well, "Hey, you okay down there?"

No reply came as Grace was still knocked out.

"Hey! Say something!" Kanda shouted and still nothing.

Kanda gritted his teeth and turned to Samuel.

"Got anymore ropes around here?" Kanda asked him and Samuel shook his head, "Dammit."

"There are some vines near by though. I could go get them." Samuel said.

"Go, and hurry!" Kanda told him and turned back to the well.

He looked down into the dark well and noticed something flickering a bit. He squinted his eyes and noticed the orange color.

"Dammit." he growled seeing that the innocence was about fire up once again, "Wake up, you idiot!"

* * *

_"Wake up, you idiot!"_

Mm, five more minutes, Kanda. What's his problem?

"If you die down there, I will kick your ass!"

Die? How can I die when I'm asleep in my room? Ow, why is my head hurting?

I raised my hand to my head and let out a hiss of pain. What is this wet and sticky liquid in my hair? Did Lavi sneak into my room and pour glue into it.

"If he did, he's dead." I muttered.

"I got the vines!" A voice shout.

Samuel? What was he doing here at the order? Wasn't he... wait a minute. We never returned back yet! We haven't gotten the innocence.

I opened my eyes and saw the flickering of a small flame. I pushed myself up and let out a groan. I kicked some dirt onto the small flame smothering it out.

"K-Kanda, I-I'm awake." I told him as I leaned against the well wall.

"About time!" Kanda shouted and I looked up to see him being loward down into it.

My eyes felt heavy, but I shook my head to keep me awake. I couldn't fall asleep.

"You okay?" Kanda asked me once he reached the bottom.

"I-I don't know." I told him as he lifted me up, "Your hair. It's pretty when it's down."

"Shut up." he muttered and told Samuel to start pulling us up.

As Samuel lifted us up, I closed my eyes for a moment and laid my head against Kanda's shoulder as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
